Normale o Stano!
by Shiro nya
Summary: ¿Viper y sus seres brillantes? ¿Frann acosado por un rubio? ¿Chrome super fuerte? ¿Mukuro medio inocente? Lo que pasa vuando una ve Yamato Nadesiko Shichi Henge Solo les queda acoplarse a su nueva vida ! -FranxBel-ViperxFong-MukuroxByakuran.
1. Chapter 1

_Los tres no nos parecemos, somos distintos. Es falso. No deberíamos ser hermanos. _Nueva vida, nuevo país, nueva ciudad, nueva escuela, nueva casa, nuevo todo. Cuando uno cree que todo estaba perdido, las cosas se ponen con un mejor sabor. Entre juegos, la oscuridad rehúye de la luz. ¿Qué pasara?...{FrannxBel} {ViperxFong} {MukuroxByakuran} – Nya! w iré aumentando parejas +¬+!

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenecen exclusivamente a Akira Amano. No son míos, por desgracia.

-Diálogo de personajes– / _Pensamiento de personajes_

¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨

I. Nueva escuela, seres brillantes y el primer beso.

_Por qué, me pregunto por qué. Dicen que los tres nos parecemos mucho, pero, no es cierto. Dos seres brillantes y yo, un ser de la oscuridad. Es un error que nos llamen hermanos…_

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

_-…m-me gustas- Dijo un chico de cabello violáceos y medianos. Calvo la mirada en la persona que se encontraba en su frente. Un compañero de clases._

_-Bueno me has tomado por sorpresa…y te diría que si…- Dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado. _

_-Entonces…- Estaba emocionado, parecía que su amor era correspondido._

_-Como te dije, te diría que si…Si no fueras tan horrible…- Se retiro del lugar. Dejando al otro con la mirada pérdida._

_Horrible…Horrible…Horrible…_

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

POV Viper

-¡Corran, ya van a cerrar las puertas!- Dijo Chrome, mi hermana mayor

Los tres corríamos lo que más nos dieron nuestras piernas.

-¡Sabia que no debimos haber vistos esas películas hasta tarde!- Volvió a decir ella.

-¡Que linda Chrome, ahora eres la voz de la razón. Debiste haberlo dicho anoche que nos vimos los tres las películas!- Grito mi hermano mayor, Fran.

Ella lo miro haciendo un puchero.

Llegamos a tiempo, menos mal…Pareciera que fuera ayer cuando nos mudamos.

Nunca conocimos a nuestro padre y después de la muerte de mama, vivíamos los cuatro solos en una pequeña ciudad a las afueras de Roma, Italia. Nuestro hermano mayor Mukuro, mi hermana Chrome, mi hermano Fran y yo. Nosotros, tres últimos, éramos trillizos de 15 años. Pero por motivos, del trabajo de nuestro hermano mayor, nos vimos obligados a mudarnos de Italia a Tokyo, Japon. Nos dieron una casa con muchas comodidades y en los pocos días que habíamos llegado, nos dimos cuenta de que el ritmo de la ciudad era muy acelerado. Pero al mismo tiempo nos maravillo. Chrome por la ropa, Fran por la música y series de TV y a mí me encantaron las películas gore japonesas. Las cuales por cierto, nos quedamos viendo hasta muy pasada la noche.

End POV Viper

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Los tres hermanos respiraban abocanadas. Una vez que entraron a su nueva escuela, se dirigieron rápidamente a su nueva aula.

En cuanto llegaron tocaron la puerta y un hombre de terno y sombrero, de mirada afilada y curiosas patillas les abrió. Era el profesor.

-Ustedes deben ser los trillizos Rokudo. Yo soy el tutor del aula y profesor de literatura, Reborn. Pasen para que pueda presentarlos al grupo. –

Los tres chicos entraron seguidos del profesor. Acto seguido este mismo se acero a su escritorio y saco una pistola, dio tres balazos al aire, asiendo que todos los alumnos, con mucho temor, le prestaran atención. El hombre sonrió.

-Bien clase. Hoy han llegado los nuevos alumnos que les comente. – Se acomodo su sombrero con su pistola y miro a los tres nuevos- Preséntense -

-¡S-si señor!- Dijeron en unisonó.

Se presento la mayor.

-B-buenos días mi nombre e-es, Rokudo Chrome. Mucho gusto- Dijo haciendo una reverencia. Algunos chicos de la clase se quedaron viéndola.

-Mi nombre es Rokudo Frann- Dijo sin más el intermedio, con una mirada desinteresada.

Todos los alumnos clavaron la mirada en el que quedaba. Este tenía encima una capa con una capucha, haciendo imposible que se le viera el cuerpo y el rostro.

-¿No piensas presentarte?- Pregunto Reborn acercándose a el chico.

El menor se tenso y su respiración se agito.

-¿Y bien?- Se agacho a la altura del otro.

Los otros dos hermanos se miraron entre sí. La mayor con preocupación y otro con aburrimiento.

-Profesor Reborn…- Llamo Fran

-Dime-

-Deme un momento con mi hermano, por favor- Reborn miro a Fran y se fue.

El peli verde jalo al encapuchado y le susurro.

-Viper, solo di tu nombre y listo-

-N-no puedo-

-Sí que puedes y debes, a menos que quieras que nuestro nuevo y adorable profesor te llene de agujeros – Dijo mientras miraba de reojo a Reborn, quien con un pequeño pañuelo pulía su arma.

-Pues no sería mala idea…un ser tan horrendo como yo debería morir- Dijo mientras un aura oscura lo rodeaba.

-Bueno bueno, si no es por el miedo a morir, será por otra cosa. Si no te presentas te juro que le digo a Mukuro sobre Phamtasma –

-No serias capaz-

-Pruébame- Entrecerró sus verdes ojos

El menor de los tres trago grueso. Se puso en frente de todos.

-M…m-mi n-nombre es R-Rokudo Viper- Apenas y sus palabras fueron audibles. Se fue corriendo tras Chrome.

-Bien. Vayan a sentarse en los sitios de al fondo- Señalo Reborn.

Fran y Chrome caminaron tranquilamente hasta el fondo y Viper iba pegado a la espalda de hermana susurrando cosas como "_Muchos seres me observan…mucha luz del día, me derrito…necesito mas dinero_".

El día transcurrió normal hasta la hora del almuerzo. Los hermanos juntaron sus carpetas para comer.

-Decidido, nunca más nos trasnochamos viendo películas gore- Sentencio la mayor.

-Si si voz de la razón, tienes razón jeje…Pero todo es culpa de Viper por comprar tan buenas películas- Sonrió el peli verde mirando a su hermano menor.

-M-mi culpa, entonces…-Su cuerpo tembló un poco

-¿Oye Viper estas bien?- Chrome no obtuvo respuesta.

Acto seguido Viper se levanto de su sitio y se acerco a la ventana puso un pie arriba y…

-¡Que rayos te pasa!- Gritaron los otros dos cogiéndolo del brazo y de la cintura. Lo devolvieron a su asiento.

-Pero, Frann dijo que era mi culpa y yo…- Fran lo interrumpió

-¡Solo estaba jugando!-

(Imaginen a Viper chibi hasta que yo les diga w!)

-¿Enserio? jeje- Rio tontamente, mientras sus hermanos entrecerraban los ojos y un goterón se había formada detrás de sus cabezas.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Después del incidente de la ventana, Fran y Chrome le dijeron a Viper que irían al baño, dejándolo solo. Como punto aparte algunos chicos de la clase veían con algo de miedo a Viper. Pero una chica se acerco a él.

-¡Hola! ¡Bienvenido! ¡Mi nombre es Miura Haru!- Grito una chica de cabello marrón.

Viper aparto la vista de un libro que leía. Ladeo al cabeza algo extrañado abrió la boca para decir algo pero fue interrumpido por la chica.

-Ven, vamos al patio, te quiero presentar a unas amigas-

-E-esper…- Lo cogió de la mano arrastrándolo literalmente hacia afuera

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Frann entro al salón y vio a Chrome que estaba pegada a la ventana.

-O-oye Chrome, no me digas que tu también te quieres tirar por la ventana- Pregunto nervioso

-¡Claro que no!- Respondió ella

-¿Entonces qué haces ahí pegada?-

-Es que cuando entre no encontré a Viper y estoy viendo si esta en el patio- Dijo preocupadamente

-¿Él en patio? Si claro, el no saldría al patio aunque el aula se estuviera consumiendo en llamas. Además tu bien sabes que él…odia…los…lugares…iluminados…- Se quedo estupefacto al ver a Viper en el patio, siendo llevado de la mano por una chica a un grupo.

-¿Decías?- Dijo con sarcasmo Chrome

-No puedo creerlo- Ambos vieron se quedaron viendo fijamente lo que hacía su hermano.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Viper se puso nervioso cuando salieron. No sabía que hace. Mucha luz, mucha gente, mucho todo. Estaba abrumado.

-Bien llegamos- Sonrió Haru.

-Hola Haru-chan- Saludo una castaña

-¡Kyoko-chan! Mira eh traído a uno de los nuevos para que las conozcan- Kyoko la miro incrédula.

-¡Te presento! Ella es Hana-chan- señalo a una pelinegra de mirada seria

-Lal -chan – Una chica de cabello azul

-Y por ultimo Kyoko-chan – La castaña de antes.

Las tres lo saludaron en coro.

-¡Hola!-

-Ah…eh…yo…- Tenia seres semi-brillantes frente suyo y no quería que ocurriera el accidente de siempre –L-lo siento t-tengo que irme- Se echo a correr.

-¡Espera!- Grito Haru, haciendo que Viper volteara a verla. Por consecuente choco con alguien, ambos perdieron el equilibrio y fueron a dar al piso.

Viper observo a la persona que se encontraba encima de él. Un chico delgado, de piel clara, su cabello negro largo en una trenza y sus ojos azabaches. Abrió sus ojos a más no poder. Su sangre corrió rápidamente.

-¡Gyahhhhhhhhhh! ¡U-un ser brillante! ¡Me derrito! ¡Gyahhh..!...gagagaaa..- De su nariz empezó a salir sangre a borbotones. Echo que ocasiono que dejara de gritar, para desmayarse.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

-¡Dios mío otra vez le dieron sus ataques!- Grito Chrome

-¡Vamos por él!- Frann y Chrome corrieron rápidamente hacia el patio.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

-¡Y así fue como descubrí mi sexualidad!- dijo emocionado un chico de cabello verde y rojo, Lussuria.

-¿Enserio?- Pregunto otro de ojos rasgados, cabello negro y varios pircing's, Levi Á Than.

-¡Oh yes!- Afirmo

Uno de cabello negro y ojos rojos, negó con la cabeza. Xanxus.

-Vaya…el internet es peligroso- Dijo un chico de cabello largo, plateado, Squalo.

-¡Shishi, que raro que eres Lussuria!- Hablo un pelirrubio con una tiara en la cabeza, Belphegor.

Todo ese grupo, temido y conocido como "Varia", era conformado por 5 personajes selectos, reconocidos como los más fuertes y peligrosos de toda la escuela. Todos ellos habían sido transferidos desde Italia. Razones. Nadie las sabía.

Tranquilamente iban a subir por unas escaleras para dirigirse cada uno a sus salones, ya que el descanso pronto culminaría. Pero, de pronto escucharon gritos que con el pasar de los segundos se acercaban.

_-¡Frann deja de saltar por las escaleras, te vas a matar!-_

_-¡El que se va a matar va a ser Viper si se sigue desangrando!-_

_-¡Desde hace tres años Viper se desangra y hasta no se ha muerto!-_

_-¡Ya deja de gritar y apúrate!-_

_-¡Que dejes de saltar!-_

_-¡Apresúrate ya! ¡Chrome,_ _algunas ve_z te han dicho que eres muy mando…!- Amplio sus ojos verdes al darse cuenta de que había pisado en falso y ahora lo que seguía era una gran caída por las escaleras. Cerró sus ojos esperando el golpe.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Chrome llego corriendo y se gano con una escena algo inesperada. Al momento de que Frann se cayó, aterrizó sobre un joven rubio, y ahora que recordaba le parecía haberlo visto en su clase. Pero, ese no era el punto, si no que su hermano y este bendito rubio por el impacto habían unido sus labios…

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

En realidad no había sentido mucho el golpe. Pero, si tenía algo de dificultad para respirar. Frann abrió sus ojos y dio con una sorpresota. Sus labios unidos con los de un fulano, al que no conocía pero ni en foto…Ok, ok. Cuando llegaran a casa estrangularía a Viper con sus propias manos. Se separo rápidamente con la mirada gacha.

-¡Oh por los clavos de Cristo! ¡Frann, por eso te dije que no saltaras! ¡Cosas así pueden suceder!- Chillo la chica.

-¡C-cierra el pico Chrome!- Miro a su hermana con el rostro sonrojado.

Frann observo al otro chico, por primera vez lo vio bien. Rubio, con flequillo largo que le tapaba los ojos, con una tiara encima de su cabeza, de contextura delgada y más alto que él. Era bien parecido. También se percato de que habían otros cuatro espectadores. Que habían mirado atentamente el hecho.

-L-lo siento- Susurro. Se levanto rápidamente, para correr nuevamente.

-Frann…¡Frann espérame!- Chrome salió corriendo tras él.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Belphegor, aun no almacenando lo que acababa de suceder, se quedo mirando por donde los hermanos se habían ido.

-¡Kawaii! ¡Que lindo! ¡So cute!- Grito el afeminado del grupo

-¿Oye Bel estas bien?- Le pregunto Squalo

-¿Qué?...- Pregunto el rubio algo atontado

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Tan pronto llegaron donde Viper. Vieron que el chico con el que había chocado su hermano, lo cargo y lo recostó contra un árbol y con un pañuelo le limpiaba la sangre de su rostro.

-Eh disculpa. Gracias por ayudarlo- Agradeció Chrome a pelinegro.

-No hay problema- Sonrió amablemente- Pero creo que deberían llevarlo a la enfermería, por si acaso…- Termino de hablar el de la trenza mientras retrocedía unos pasos alejándose de Viper.

Frann se arrodillo a la altura de su hermano, lo tomo de la capa y empezó a zarandearlo.

-¡Despierta Viper de una vez!- En sus verdes ojos se notaba ira y vergüenza.

-Frann…-Llamo Chrome

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Viper no despierta después de un buen rato, cada vez que se desangra-

El peli verde se levanto. Se cruzo de brazos y molesto, solo se volteo mirando hacia otra dirección.

-Pufff…- Suspiro Chrome – Ahora a llevarte a la enfermería- Dijo mientras tomaba de un brazo a Viper y se lo echaba al hombro.

-E-enserio no te pesa. Si quieres yo puedo llevarlo- Dijo el pelinegro asombrado por la fuerza de la chica.

-Gracias. Pero no pesa, yo puedo sola- Sonrió- Frann Vamos.

-Ya voy…Mamá- Dijo eso último en susurro

-¿Dijiste algo?- Sonrió tenebrosamente

-No nada, nada.- Dijo mientras ponía sus manos como barrera.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

-Oh, veo caras nuevas- Dijo la profesora de cocina, Gokudera Bianchi.

Al oír estas palabras, los hermanos se sonrieron tontamente.

-Pero…no eran trillizos- Pregunto intrigada la profesora

-Sí, pero ahora nuestro Viper está en la enfermería.- Dijo Chrome

-Sí, se sintió algo mal- Culmino Frann

-Bueno, espero poder conocerlo la próxima clase- Sonrió dulcemente.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

-¡Waaa! ¿Enserio perdí tanta sangre?- Pregunto Viper

-Sí, esta vez sobre pasaste tu limite- Respondió Chrome –Mira, ahí está Frann- Lo señalo

Ambos llegaron al portón principal, donde los esperaba el peli verde, para ya irse a casa.

-Oye Frann. Chrome me conto que me desangre mucho. Dice que batí mi record jeje- Sonrió tontamente (Recuerden, él sigue en chibi W!)

-Lo sé, estuve ahí…Ahora, mmm…¡Ah sí! Corre – Le dijo mirándolo fijamente

-¿Por qué?-

-Viper, enserio mejor corre. Él quiere aniquilarte.- Le aconsejo Chrome

-¿Me quiere aniquilar por una ira bien justificada contra mi o por simple desquite contra alguien?- Pregunto

-La primera opción-

-Oh…bien-

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

-¡Coronello!- El mencionado volteo a ver quien lo llamaba

-Ah, hola Fong. Dime que sucede- Pregunto amablemente al pelinegro de la trenza

-Hola, te quería hacer una consulta sobre el ultimo tem…- No termino la frase debido a que escucho unos grito, que se acercaron a ellos.

-¡Yiiiiih!-

-¡Corre lo que quieras, pero en cuanto lleguemos!-

-¡Pero tú me dijiste que corriera! ¡Me detengo!- Pregunto sin dejar de correr

-¡No!-

-¡Ya dejen de correr!...Ya me…ah, ya me…canse- La peli morada suspiro pesadamente, retomando la carrera, para evitar de que Frann machaque a Viper.

-Oye Fong, ese no era el chico que se desangro cuando…-

-Sí, era él-

-Que rápido se recupero-

-Tienes toda la razón-

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

La puerta de la casa sonó. Entro a su nuevo domicilio. Esperando encontrar todo tal y como lo había dejado en la mañana, se dio con una gran sorpresa. Todo patas arriba. Y con Frann durmiendo encima de Viper, quien entre sueños se quejaba un poco por la dificultad de respirar. Mukuro suspiro pesadamente.

-¡Chrome, ya llegue a casa!- Aviso a su hermana

-¡Hola hermanito!- Dijo saliendo de la cocina con un mandil

-¿Debo suponer que estuvieron jugando o otra vez Frann quiso machacar a Viper?- Pregunto con desgano

-La segunda opción-

-Sí, claro. Lo típico…¿Y cómo les fue en la nueva escuela?-

-Bien. Bueno, además de que Viper tuvo un encuentro del tercer mundo con un _ser brillante_- Hizo con sus dedos señal de comillas – y bueno Frann, bueno él…jeje. Sera mejor que te lo cuente el mismo, si no me mata – Dijo con las mejillas sonrosadas.

¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨

Este fue el 1º capitulo. Espero les haya gustado 8D! Lo idee mientras veía Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge XD! Nyaa Sunako Rulzz! Déjenme reviews oneagi w!!

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

En el próximo capítulo:

…_se seco el rostro con su toalla. Bostezo un poco y cuando decidió volver al gimnasio, sintió que el cuello se poso algo frio y delgado. Viro los ojos…_

_-Shishi…hola. Ranita, shishi- El rubio mostro su gran sonrisa zorruna- Parece que ayer esta rana plebeya, se divirtió a costa mía-_

_Frann sudo frio cuando sintió que la mano del otro empezó a viajar debajo de su playera de deportes…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Los tres no nos parecemos, somos distintos. Es falso. No deberíamos ser hermanos…_Nueva vida, nuevo país, nueva ciudad, nueva escuela, nueva casa, nuevo todo. Cuando uno cree que todo estaba perdido, las cosas se ponen con un mejor sabor. Entre juegos, la oscuridad rehúye de la luz. ¿Qué pasara?...{FrannxBel} {ViperxFong} {MukuroxByakuran} – Nya! w iré aumentando parejas +¬+!

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenecen exclusivamente a Akira Amano. No son míos, por desgracia.

-Diálogo de personajes– / _Pensamiento de personajes_

¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨

II. La Rana y el Príncipe

-¡Ya niños salgan de la cama! ¡Se les hará tarde!- Mukuro les arrancho las sabanas a Chrome y a Viper.

-Chinco minutosh mash- Balbuceó la mayor

-¡Gyahhhh! ¡Me quemo! ¡La luz!- Viper se levanto rápidamente y se puso encima su capa negra

Mukuro miro a su hermano menor con pena y se acerco a él.

-Viper, eso ya paso hace tiempo…Además lo que ese idiota te dijo es mentira.-

-Si es cierto- Se obstino

Mukuro suspiro. Su hermanito siempre había sido _normal_, pero desde que aquel idiota le dijo que era horrible, las cosas cambiaron demasiado. Le palmeo la cabeza la menor.

-Bueno ya báñense y cámbiense. Yo los llevo a la escuela- Dijo saliendo de la habitación

-¡Mukuro!- Grito Chrome

-¿Qué pasa?- Su cabeza apareció por la puerta

-¿Y Frann?-

-Ah, él se levanto temprano, mucho más temprano que yo, por cierto.-

Chrome se extraño. (o-o!)

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

POV Fran

No pude dormir en toda la maldita noche. Estúpido Viper. Si no hubiera sido por su desangrado, nada de esto estuviera pasando.

Bueno mejor me calmo, además creo que hay una pequeña posibilidad de que me vuelva a cruzar con ese chico rubio en todo el día. Y si no es así, no creo que me diga algo, le pedí disculpas…¡Oh Dios mío! Y si piensa que soy gay, y si se lo cuenta a alguien y ese alguien lo publica por todo el puto colegio ¡Noooo!...Pero, no no, nada que ver, no dirá nada…o sí?...¡Nooooooooooo!...

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

_¡PUM! ¡PUM!_

Escucho que golpeaban algo contra la mesa de la cocina. Mukuro se apresuro en llegar.

-¡Fran, qué rayos estás haciendo!- Grito, al ver que el peli verde se golpeaba la cabeza contra el comedor.

-¿Ah, quién, yo? Nada- Levanto la cabeza. Miro con desgano

-Ah…b-bueno. T-te sirvo tu desayuno (o-O!)- Se acerco a la cocina para prenderla

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

-Oye Chrome- Llamo Viper, mientras se sentaba en su carpeta

-Dime, Viper- Ella también se sentó

-¿Me parece o Mukuro estaba más apurado que otros días?-

Ella se quedo algo pensativa

-Seguro de fue a ver a su jefe pervert-

-¡Fran! Deja de decir que Byakuran- san es pervertido- Chillo su hermana

-Pero, lo es. Acaso no te diste cuenta como lo miraba la última vez que fue a casa, cuando aun estábamos en Italia- Entrecerrando los ojos verdes

-Sí, pero, quizá solo lo miraba porque…porque, le gustaba su mandil de piñas?- Pinto una sonrisa tonta

-Si, como no. Yo insisto que ese adicto a los marsmallows, quiere hacer cosas de género 3X con Mukuro, también creo que... – Fran callo, porque Chrome le puso la mano encima

-Fran. No digas esas cosas frente a Viper, él aun es de mente inocente, y por ser nuestro hermano menor, debemos cuidar de su pensar- Dijo con ojitos brillantes (Ojos de Chrome = *o*)

Se quito la mano de su boca.

-¡Oye! Él solo nació tres minutos después que nosotros, no tiene cinco años, sabes. Lo que es más, ¡Viper! – Llamo la atención de peli morado

-Dime-

-¿El jefe de Mukuro es o no un pervertido de primera?-

-¡Siiii! Tiene cara de que quiere comerse a Mukuro…Caníbal jeje- (Imagínenselo chibi hasta que yo les diga, otra vez XD)

-¿Ya ves?-

Chrome hizo un puchero.

Fran estuvo a punto de decir otra cosa, pero cayó al ver que la persona a la que menso quería ver entraba al aula.

-C-Chrome- Susurro

-¿Qué pasa?-

-E-ese chico- Señalo al rubio

-Ahhhh…el del accidente-

-S-si ¿Q-qué hace aquí?-

-¿No te has dado cuenta? –

-¿De qué?- Pregunto tenso

-Él es nuestro compañero de clase, está en nuestro salón. Mira que eres bien distraído, estuvo aquí desde que ingresamos por primera vez ayer- Señalo su hermana

-Mierda (X-x)- Tiro su cabeza contra su carpeta

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

-¿Oye oíste lo que paso ayer?-

-Claro que si-

-Dios, me muero. Que daría yo por haber estado en su lugar-

-Dímelo a mí-

-Sí, pero quien hubiera dicho que uno de los Varia, seria homosexual-

-Waa que desperdicio-

-Escuché que el nuevo se le lanzo encima-

-Wauu si que debe estar bien enamorado como para lanzarse encima-

-Pero, lo más sorprendente es que el príncipe no lo haya hecho rodajas-

-Cierto-

Hubo un suspiro general por parte de un grupo de chicas, que empezaron a mirar fijamente a Fran.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

_CRACK_

Rompió su lápiz, al sentir muchas miradas encima de él. Quizá serian sus nervios. Tenía la cabeza gacha y tan salo para sentirse más seguro, levanto un poco el rostro y encontró a muchas chicas mirándolo, unas con odio, otras con sonrisas bobas y otras con cara de asustadas.

Ok, ok. Por qué rayos lo estaban mirando, no había hecho nada malo ni nada heroico en las pocas horas que había pasado en el plantel... A menos que, fuera por lo del incidente de ayer…

-Fran, el chico rubio te está mirando-

-¡¿QUÉ?! (O_O)- Grito fuertemente mientras se paraba de su asiento

_PISSHU PISSHU_ (Sonio de bala :D)

Dos balas cayeron en la carpeta, perforando la superficie. Fran dio varios pasos hacia atrás, asustado.

-¿Sucede algo Fran?- Pregunto tranquilamente el profesor en turno, Reborn.

-N-no-

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Entonces, por qué gritaste?- Cuestionó

-Es que…yo, vera. Yo, recordé algo personal y por eso me exalte – Trato de

-¿Personal, eh?- Se acomodo el sombrero con la pistola -¿Una novia quizá?-

-Eh jejeje, sí, claro (¬w¬U)- Rio por lo bajo

-¡Tú no puedes tener novia!- Grito de la nada una de las chicas que lo había estado mirando

-¿Por qué dices eso, Suzuki-san?- Pregunto Reborn

-Porque él, porque él ayer…- El cerquillo de la chica cubrió sus ojos - ¡Beso a Belphegor Ouji-sama! – Grito, para luego salir corriendo del aula llorando.

…

En el salón un silencio total reino. Todas las miradas se posaron encima de los mencionados. Belphegor y Fran, sobre todo Fran.

-¡Oh my god! ¡Wiuuuu! ¡Bien ahí! ¡Kyaaaaaaaaa!- Todo el salón empezó a gritar y a comentar entre grupos. Y a los pocos minutos de empezado el griterío, una enorme redondel de chicos y chicas se formo alrededor de Fran. Y le hicieron preguntas como _"¿Oye enserio eres gay?-¿A que saben los labios reales?-¿Están saliendo?"._ Él siempre había sido calmado y la mayoría de veces carente de emociones ante situaciones que ponían los pelos de punta, pero esta era una excepción.

-¡Profesor Reborn, dígale a sus alumnos que se sienten!- Grito exasperado

-¿ah, qué?- Reborn se encontraba dormitando en su silla – Vamos Fran, la fama no se vive todos los días. Aprovéchala- El mayor salió lentamente del aula, dejando a los alumnos hacer lo que se les venga en gana.

-Pero…-

-¡Kyaa kawaii! ¡Eres homo!- Grito una chica de cabello castaño, mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

La gente empezó a rodearlo cada vez más, quitándole hasta su espacio personal.

-¡Chrome, Viper. Ayúdenme! (ÇOÇ)- Miro suplicante a sus hermanos. Pero ni caso le hicieron. Chrome con un Ipod en las orejas y Viper debajo de su carpeta susurrando quien sabe que cosas.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

-Perdón Fran. No te oí- Dijo Chrome juntado las manos

Fran se encontraba haciendo un enorme puchero. Las dos primeras horas de clase de la había pasado respondiendo negativamente múltiples preguntas de sus compañeros. Y lo peor de todo, fue que solo a él le hicieron el interrogatorio, por el contrario al rubio, ni un alma se le acerco.

-Y entonces dime, Fran ¿Cómo así fue que te besaste con un chico?- Preguntó inocentemente Viper.

Fran solo atino a tomar a Viper por el cuello para ahorcarlo. Y para variar, Chrome intentado de que no lo mate.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

-Muy bien chicos, el profesor de deportes ah decidido renunciar, el muy cobarde no soporto la presión de tratar con adolescentes- Dijo mirando de reojo – Y como no hay nadie más, se supone yo los tendré que supervisar mientras hacen algo como mm, no se saltar soga. Pero, estar en el patio me aburre, así que los dejo para que hagan algo productivo – Verde inicio el viaje de regreso al aula de química- ¡Ah! Y nada de actos de vandalismo, porque los disecciono vivos a todos – Se fue.

Los chicos quedaron asustados ante las palabras del profesor.

Algunos tomaron su palabra y como buenos niños, empezaron a saltar soga, otro jugaban futbol, otros vóley, algunos básquet y los que quedaron se tiraron al pasto a tratar de dormir algo.

En cuanto a Fran, simplemente se tiro en el pasto, Viper se escondió bajo la sombra de un árbol y Chrome se animo a jugar vóley.

Rápidamente paso una hora y media, ahora solo faltaban treinta minutos, para que culminase la clase y empezase el receso.

Fran se aburrió de la posición en la que había estado todo el rato, echado. Se sentó y miro que todos los chicos se divertían y estaban en su mundo, pero había un pequeño grupo que aun lo miraba como a bicho raro. Hacia un sol horrible. De la nada, una pelota asesina bolo por los aires y por la fuerza de la gravedad callo y fue a dar directo a la cara de Fran.

-¡Fran!- Grito Chrome preocupada (Dios, la mujer nació preocupada =3=!)

-¡My god, el uke del salón fue noqueado!- Grito la chica que lo había abrazado con anterioridad.

Chrome se acerco a su hermano, junto con la demente que había gritado y otros chismosos preocupados por la sensación del día. Fran abrió los ojos lentamente, parpadeo un par de veces y se sentó.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunto Chrome

-Si, si – Sacudió la cabeza – Voy a lavarme la cara- Se levanto con algo de dificultad, algo mareado.

-¡Kawaii! ¡Se hace el fuerte, el hombre, el macho! ¡Kyaa!- La chica empezó a rodar por el pasto

-¿Oye t-te encuentras bien?- Preguntó asustada la peli morada.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Se encontraba sentado en el pasto, desde hace un buen rato había estado observando a aquella rana. Todo el día había obtenido popularidad a costa suya. No, no. Eso estaba muy mal. A costa de la realeza. Y aunque él gritara y se quejase de que quería que lo dejasen en paz. Mentira. Seguro por dentro se sentía feliz de ser reconocido por algo. Plebeyo.

Ya había estado pensado en cómo solo darle un _pequeño susto_

Se gano con el accidente de la pelota asesina. Donde nuevamente fue el centro de atención. Cuando el peli verde se paro, Belphegor decidió seguirlo.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Fran llego a unos grifos que eran utilizados por los alumnos para refrescarse, no muy lejos de donde estaban. Procedió a abrir el grifo, se hecho un poco de agua y se seco el rostro con una pequeña toalla suya. Bostezo un poco, decidió volver donde los demás, pero sintió que en su cuello se poso algo frio y delgado. Viro los ojos…

-Shishi…hola, ranita shishi- El rubio mostro su gran sonrisa zorruna

Fran se quedo helado de la impresión. Se encontró con quien menos quería. Pero, como siempre, intento mantener su rostro carente de emociones.

-Ah, hola. ¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto como si nada hubiera ocurrido el día anterior.

Sonrió aterradoramente

-Claro que ocurre algo-

-¿Enserio?-

-Cierta ranita plebeya, el día de ayer, recibió algo no merecido y hoy, aunque actuaba como si no quisiera, recibió atención...shishi- Se pego mas a la espalda del más bajo.

Fran se sentía nervioso, pero no quería que el otro se diera cuenta. Luego de unos segundos, le dio importancia a lo que había en su cuello, subió una de sus manos y se encontró con la mano del rubio que traía un pequeño objeto punzo cortante.

-Oye, saca esa cosa de ahí- Hablo serio.

Dejo de sonreír por un instante. Ahora, no solo disfrutaba de popularidad, si no que la ranita, se daba el lujo de darle órdenes.

-Estas-muy-equivocado-si-crees-que-puedes-darme-si-quiera-una-sola-orden. Plebeyo-

-Deja de decirme plebeyo. ¿Acaso te crees un princ…?- Sus palabras fueron cortadas, como su cuello. De la herida empezó a brotar sangre color carmín.

-Pues sí. Soy un príncipe. Belphegor. Prince the Ripper- Levemente con la punta de la lengua lamio la herida.

-¿Qué sucede la ranita se quedo sin palabras? Ishishishi- Se sentía triunfante de haber intimidado a Fran con ese acto.

-Ah…ah- Sus labios no se movían para articular palabra alguna.

-Ishishi. Vamos, vamos, di algo…mmm, parece que estas en shock. Supongo que tendré que hacerte entrar en razón – Sonrió maniáticamente.

Fran sudo frio cuando sintió que la mano del otro empezó a viajar debajo de su playera de deportes.

-N-no hagas e-eso- Empezó a tartamudear

-Mira, ya hablas ranita.-

-N-no soy una rana-

-Si el príncipe dice que eres una rana, lo eres-

Fran suspiró pesadamente, parece que tenía que tratar con todo un _principito _malcriado.

-Podría, por favor, su **alteza**, sacar la mano de **ahí**-

-¿De dónde?- Preguntó socarrón

-Debajo de mi playera-

-Ahh, si claro. Espera, mejor hago otra cosa-

-¿Otra cosa? ¿Qué cos..? ¡YIIIHHH!- Sus mejillas enrojecieron y grito al sentir que la mano subió más arriba

_-¡Oh por amor a todas las cosas 3X! ¡Kyaaaaaaa!-_

Al oír el grito cercano ambos voltearon, habían 5 chicas, con las mejillas rojas, los ojos de corazón y extremadamente eufóricas.

-¡Kawaii!- Gritaron

-¡Amor prohibido!-

-¡Me desangro! – (*,,*)

Por la distracción que hicieron las chicas, Bel bajo la mano con el cuchillo. Fran a provecho para soltarse y salir corriendo, con dirección a sus hermanos.

Belphegor solo se quedo quieto mirando a Fran, mientras corría. Luego miro a las chicas escandalosas, quienes dejaron de gritar y desangrarse al sentir que el príncipe las miraba con odio.

-¡Retirada! (ÇoÇ)- Grito una de ellas. Todas huyeron de la escena.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

-¿Fran que sucede?- Pregunto Chrome, al ver a su hermano agitado y con el cuello sangrante.

-Nada, nada- Dijo el retomando su semblante neutral

-Pero estas sangrando- Volvió a insistir

-No es nada, solo me arañe…O-oye y Viper-

-Sigue escondido debajo del árbol de allá- Señalo la chica

-Bien- Rápidamente llego donde el otro

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

-¡Viper!- Llamo la atención del sombrío

-Dime-

-Ábrete un espacio en esa capa-

-¿?- Ladeo la cabeza confundido

-Que me hagas un espacio- Se sentó junto a Viper, abrió la capa y empezaron a compartirla los dos.

-Fran, permite decirte que estas invadiendo mi espacio personal. – Dijo tranquilo

-Quiero pensar en un lugar tranquilo y este lo es- Sentencio

-Bueno, te lo alquilo y la cuota no será económica-

-Avaro (¬¬)-

-Tienes razón, soy un avaro desgraciado- Se deprimió (T_T)

-Dios (=-=)- Fran agacho la cabeza

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

En la última hora, Química.

-Bueno chicos, solos quedan 20 minutos para la salida. Como ya acabamos la clase, que tal si dialogamos.- Verde sonrió de manera sospechosa – Eh escuchado por ahí que en las horas de deportes en que los deje solos, dos de ustedes estuvieron **jugando **cerca de los grifos, eh-

Algunos no sabían de lo que hablaba el profesor, las chicas que si lo habían presenciado, se contenían para no gritar, ya que Bel las miraba.

En cuanto a Fran, solo quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

Algunos alumnos se pararon sus asientos para preguntarle algo a Verde sobre el tema de ese día. Fran se le acerco.

-Verde-sensei, puedo ir a los servicios higiénicos-

-Si claro, ve…-

Fran se dirigió a la puerta.

-Juguetón (¬w¬)- Dijo Verde

Fran se detuvo en seco (o-O), no le tomo mucha importancia.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Termino de hacer lo que tenía que hacer en el baño, salió del cubículo y se fue a lavarse las manos, cuando termino alzo la vista. Encontró su reflejo y el de otra persona. Sacudió su cabeza, ya estaba mirando ilusiones.

-Rana-

Abrió sus ojos enormemente (O_O). Se dio cuenta de que en realidad si era Bel el del reflejo y no su imaginación. Volteo a verlo.

-No terminamos de hablar, fea rana- Acerco su rostro al de Fran

-¿Fea rana? Ya te dije que no soy una rana- Dijo casi en un susurro

-Pues ya te dije que si yo lo digo, es así, además tu cabello y ojos son como los de una rana-

-Las ranas no tienen pelo y la mayoría son de ojos negros- Protesto

-Sigues siendo, una rana- Le sonrió

Fran suspiro pesadamente. Se alejo de Bel e intento salir de ahí, pero el más alto lo cogió de una sus muñecas. Lo jalo y acorralo contra una pared.

-Bueno bueno, parece como si a ti no te importase lo que el príncipe quiere-

-No me importa, porque no te conozco y porque tú no eres un príncipe-

-Ishishi, claro que lo soy, acaso no ves la corona de arriba- Señalo el objeto en su cabeza

-No significa nada-

-Ishishi, que insolente, sabes que lo digas puede llevarte a una muerte segura- Fran frunció el seño, le empezó a molestar de sobremanera, lo que el otro decía.

-Sabes, el príncipe se aburre mucho en esta escuela simple y plebeya. Así que te diré lo que ahora en adelante deberás hacer…Serás mi sirviente personal, mi esclavo –

-No me puedes obligar-

-Claro que puedo- Puso un cuchillo en el cuello del peli verde

-Eso no me asusta- Dijo sin emoción alguna

-¿Humm? Bueno puede que a ti no, pero que me dices si a uno de tus hermanitos les pasa algo- Volvió a sonreír

-Ni se te ocurre ponerles un dedo encima porq…-

-Shiiii- Lo callo

-No estás en posición de amenazar-

Miro con odio a su agresor. Movió sus ojos de derecha e izquierda y finalmente dijo.

-Está bien, acepto, pero no les hagas nada-

-Ishishi- Rio triunfante. Lo tomo de la barbilla – Eso dependerá, de lo que tú hagas o no – Lo soltó y dejo que Fran se pudiera ir.

Como el peli verde estaba molesto, susurro.

-_Estúpido príncipe falso_-

-¡Jum!- Se quejo Fran. Le lanzo un cuchillo en el hombro

-Depende de lo que digas…-

¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨

Y esto fue el capitulo numero II +O+!..Espero haya sido de su agrado o///o!

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

En el próximo capitulo

_-¿Si, diga, quién es?- Preguntó sereno Viper_

_-¡Oh mi pequeño Viper! Eres un niño lindo, además tan apapachable y tamb…- Viper lo corto un momento_

_-Espere un omento por favor…¡Mukuro!- Grito_

_-¿Qué sucede?- respondo desde la cocina_

_-¡Un hombre me está diciendo cosas raras por teléfono!-_

_-¡Qué tipo de cosas!- Se preocupo_

_-¡Dice que soy lindo!-_

_-¡Que carajos!- Salió de la cocina y tomo el fono_

_-¡Mukuro-kun!- Grito alegre por el fono_

_-¡Púdrete pederasta!- Grito exaltado_

_-Etto…Mukuro-kun, soy Byakuran…- Dijo del otro lado_

_-Ah..eh- Miro el fono por unos segundos y luego a Viper. Se le formo un goterón detrás de la cabeza (o-OUuu) …_


	3. Chapter 3

Nya con tardanza, pero al fin lo pude poner +w+U! Ahora a leer.

Por cierto quiero darles las gracias a mis pocos, pero muy queridos lectores TwT!:

**Suigin Walker / ****Enny-Chan**** / ****World-Dream**** / ****june-li**** / ****Sword-Emperor**** / ****naIrAkua**

Hacen que me dé más ganas de escribir nwn!

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenecen exclusivamente a Akira Amano. No son míos, por desgracia.

-Diálogo de personajes– / -"_Pensamiento de personajes"-_

* * *

III. Nuevo boletín informativo: Viper. Atrapa a Tempesta!

1º Parte

_BOKUSATSU TENSHI DOKURO-CHAN –Tv Size-_

_Pipiru piru piru pipiru pi_

_pipiru piru piru pipiru pi_

_Nandemo dekichau Batto esukariborugu_

_pipiru piru piru pipiru pi_

_pipiru piru piru pipiru pi_

_Mahou no gion de jinsei yarinaoshite ageru_

_iya yo dame yo konna no baka baka_

_sonna ni giragira shinaide onegai dakara_

_Bokusatsu tenshi_

_Chisibuki dokudoku dokuro-chan_

_Bokusatsu tenshi_

_shinzou dokudoku dokuro-chan_

_Funde shibatte tataite_

_kette jirashite tsurushite_

_demo sorette boku no ai nano_

_Bokusatsu tenshi_

_batto de dosudosu dokuro-chan_

_Bokusatsu tenshi_

_chimidoro dorodoro duro-chan_

_Kitte nagutte nabutte_

_sashite sarashite tarashite_

_demo sorette boku no ai nano_

_pipiru piru piru pipiru pi_

La música a todo volumen.

-¡Chrome!- Grito Mukuro

-¡Dime, hermanito!- Respondió

-¡A Fran le paso algo en el colegio!-

-¡Creo que nada!-

-¡Segura!-

-¡Creo!-

Una de las tantas tendencias de la familia o específicamente de Fran, era ponerse a escuchar a todo volumen música de sus animes favoritos, cuando estaba triste o preocupado.

¡CRASH! ¡CRASH!

Las ventanas de la casa, algunas se rompieron otra se rajaron.

-¡Dios, las ventanas!- Grito Mukuro

Hastiado de toda la bulla, entre a la habitación que los tres menores compartían.

-¡Fran baja el volumen!-

El peli verde, quien se encontraba vestido solo con un polo negro que le quedaba grande y un short del mismo color, estaba tirado en suelo. Miro a su mayor y sin decirle nada volvió a voltear el rostro sin mirarlo. Mukuro se acerco al enchufe y de un tirón, apago el equipo.

-Estaba escuchando esa música- Dijo con molestia desde el piso

-Y yo y mis ventanas nos rompíamos con ESA música- Respondió

Fran se levanto, camino hasta los enchufes, con la intención de conectarlos nuevamente.

-¿Has terminado tus tareas del colegio?- Fran se detuvo. Era obvio que si no las había hecho Mukuro no le dejaría tocar ningún artefacto

-No- Se dirigió hasta su cama para tirarse en ella boca abajo.

-Fran, dime, te sucede algo-

-Estrés estudiantil- Se le oyó

Mukuro entrecerró los ojos. Como Fran no decía nada, solo podía animarlo con lo único que sabía hacer. Cosquillas. Se acerco sigilosamente sin ruido alguno. Y rápidamente comenzó con un incesante movimiento de sus dedos en las costillas de Fran.

-¡Ya no! ¡Jajajjaj! ¡Basta basta! – Dijo pataleando y riendo a carcajadas

-No voy a parar hasta que te animes por completo- Dijo mirándolo suspicazmente

-¡jajajajja! ¡M-Mukuro! ¡jajja! ¡M-me estoy ahogando!- Ya hasta había empezado a llorar de tanta risa

-Bien bien- Lo soltó antes de que Fran muriera por asfixia

-Estas demente. ¿Acaso quieres que me quede tartamudo?- Dijo criminoso

-Fran, ya te dije que esa creencia de que si te hacen muchas cosquillas te quedas tartamudo, no es cierta- Dijo aburrido

Fran hizo un pequeño puchero ante la respuesta de su hermano.

-Bien, bien. Empezare mis deberes- Se levanto de su cama, tomo su mochila y se fue a su escritorio. Fran abrió uno de sus cuadernos posiciono su mano para empezar a escribir, pero se detuvo.

-Mukuro… ¿Parezco una rana?- Pregunto

-¿Una rana?- Se extraño –Pues ahora que lo pienso, un poquito, quizá-

-L-lo dices enserio- Dijo mirando a Mukuro con cara de perro a medio morir (ç^ç)

-Bueno en realidad no, porque, es decir tú eres una persona, no una ranita- (n-nU)

-Bien…por cierto, Chrome y Viper también tiene tarea- Volvió con sus deberes

Mukuro salió del cuarto.

_-Chrome, por favor, hermanita, apaga la Tv-_

_-¿Qué? ¿Pero, por qué?- _

_-Tienes tarea-_

_-¿Cómo te enterast..?-_

_-Fran me dijo-_

_-¡Fran, eres un chismoso!- _Escucho que le grito desde la sala

_-¿Y dónde está Viper?-_

_-Me pareció que se metió hacia el sótano-_

_-Yo voy a buscarlo, tú anda, haz lo tuyo-_

Chrome llego a la habitación que los tres compartían.

-Que mal, que mal. Chrome, la niña buena, no hizo su tarea- Canturreo el peli verde

-¡Chismoso!... Por tu culpa Mukuro me interrumpió en pleno programa de _Los Teletuvis_ –

Fran se quedo mirándola raro (O_o)-¿Aun vez esa porquería?-

-¿Y a ti q-que?... E-es muy entretenido- Dijo mientras se sonrojaba un poco –Pero de todos modos por qué le fuiste con el chisme a Mukuro-

-Venganza-

-¿Ah?-

-Te pedí ayuda el salón, cuando me atacaron todos esos chicos, pero no, mi hermana prefirió a su Ipod, ¡Prefirió al Ipod! - Se exalto dramáticamente

-Te había pedido disculpas luego-

-Igual-

-Rarito- (¬¬)

-Loca- Volvió con la escritura, interrumpida por la discusión.

Chrome, tomo asiento en uno de los escritorios, ya que había un escritorio para cada uno, También cogió sus cuadernos. Pasaron alrededor de siete minutos y escucharon…

_-¡Por la Sarita! ¡Qué es eso!-_

Ambos sobresaltados fueron corriendo hacia Mukuro.

* * *

Apenas Chrome se había ido hacia su habitación, Mukuro se dirigió al sótano. Pero al querer entrar, noto que la puerta estaba con llave, lo bueno del asunto es que el cargaba con la llave maestra de la casa. Abrió la entrada al sótano, con el interruptor quiso prender las luces, pero nada.

-¡Viper!- Nadie respondió, pero rápidamente escucho unos murmullos, casi inaudibles. Decidió bajar.

Dio pasos tanteando las escaleras, muy oscuro todo era. Cuando llego a final de los escalones pudo ver el resplandor de unas velas, se acerco más hacia la luz, observo que el lugar se encontraba lleno de velas, esparcidas estratégicamente. Había unos cuadros extraños, que ni él mismo reconocía de su propiedad. Y el medio de toda esta _maravilla_, se encontraba de espaldas, un pequeño encapuchado de pie, al parece, arreglando algo.

-_Christoper-san, se ve tan galante_- Mukuro escucho la tenue voz de Viper, al parecer alegre. (Imagínenselo chibi, a Viper D!)

Mukuro se acerco más.

-¿Viper, que ha…ces?- Se quedo inmóvil por un segundo -¡Por la Sarita! ¡Qué es eso!-

* * *

-¡Mukuro, estas bien!- Preguntaron ambos recién llegados, desde arriba de las escaleras del sótano.

-¡B-bajen!-

Los hermanos bajaron cuidadosamente, y se encontraron con un santuario, que centro tenia a un esqueleto, el cual lucia un terno con una rosa roja y un gorro de antaño. (Así, como esos gorros de mago: D)

Ambos quedaron pasmados.

-V-Viper, de dónde has sacado eso- Señalo temblando el mayor de los cuatro.

-P-pues… A Christoper- san, l-lo compre en u-un remate de dos por uno-

-¿O-ósea que no es u-único?-

-Aja, también esta Lady Victoria- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisita

-V-Victoria-

Viper, en el instante le quito un manto negro a un bulto que reposaba no muy lejos de Chistoper. Antes los ojos de sus familia, se encontraba Lady Victoria, otro esqueleto, pero con la diferencia de que ella, tenía en la cavidades oculares un par de ojos saltones, que el ponía los nervios de punta a cualquiera, vestida con un vestido estilo María Antonieta y con una peluca de tirabuzones negros.

-Saluda, Lady Victoria- Viper movió un poco el esqueleto y uno de los ojos salió volando, y callo enfrente de Mukuro. Quien empezó a sentir desvanecimiento. Acto seguido Mukuro se desplomo sobre el suelo. (o)

-Esplendido, Mukuro se desmayo- Dijo Fran

Los tres se miraron. Chrome nuevamente, tuvo que echarse al hombro a uno de sus hermanos. Mientras que Viper y Fran iban tras ella.

-Me pregunto, que habrá comido para tener semejante fuerza-

-Ni idea- Dijo Viper

-No será que cuando niños, mama le dio mucho de ese suplemento vitamínico _"Osito Rulz",_ a Chrome-

-Es cierto, a Chrome nee-chan, le encantaba ese suplemento-

-Sí, cierto cierto.-

Chrome oyó que sus hermanos hablaban de ella.

-Y-ya dejen de hablar de mí. Par de viejas rajonas- Los molesto

-Vieja tú-

-¡Qué!-

-Nada-

* * *

A las 8:30, una hora después del desmayo del Mukuro, el mismo, recobro la conciencia. Para esto los tres menores, ya habían concluido sus deberes.

Los cuatro cenaron tranquilamente. Intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras y luego de terminar de comer, cada uno se fue a hacer cualquier cosa, mientras que Mukuro lavaba los servicios sucios.

_Ring Ring_ (Sonido de teléfono, barato :D)

_-¡Alguien conteste el teléfono, por favor!-_ Dijo Mukuro desde la cocina.

-Fraaaan…- Dijo Chrome (=o=)

Ring Ring

-¿Queeeeé?- Respondió desganado (=-=)

Ring Ring

-Contesta tú…-

Ring Ring

-Nooo..-

Ninguno de ellos quería levantarse del sofá, donde se encontraban desparramados cómodamente. Se miraron mutuamente.

-¡Viper!- Gritaron en unisonó

-Ya voy, ya voy- El encapuchado contestó

* * *

_-¿Si, diga, quién es?- _Preguntó sereno Viper

_-¡Oh mi pequeño Viper! Eres un niño lindo, además tan apapachable y tamb…- _Viper lo corto un momento

_-Espere un momento, por favor_…¡Mukuro!- Grito

_-¿Qué sucede?- _respondió desde la cocina

-¡Un hombre me está diciendo cosas raras por teléfono!-

_-¡Qué tipo de cosas!- _Se preocupo

-¡Dice que soy lindo!-

-¡Que carajos!-Salió de la cocina y tomo el fono

_-¡Mukuro-kun!- _Grito alegre por el fono

_-¡Púdrete pederasta!-_ Grito exaltado

_-Etto…Mukuro-kun, soy Byakuran…- _Dijo del otro lado

_-Ah..eh- _Miro el fono por unos segundos y luego a Viper. Se le formo un goterón detrás de la cabeza (o-OUuu) …

* * *

-Hmp hmp – Fran se contuvo de reírse al oír todo.

-Fran no te rías- Le resondro Chrome

Luego, ambos miraron a su hermano, el cual tenía una cara de "la cague".

_-Ah..uh..B-Byakuran-san, jeje, hola ¿C-cómo esta?-_ Intento disimular

_-Bien, pero…enserio parezco pederasta diciéndole lindo a un niño, porque la verdad no es la primera vez que alguien me lo grita, claro que es la primera que me lo gritan por teléfono, por lo general me lo gritan en la calle, pero, rayos, me fui a otro tema… Solo quería avisarte que mañana tendré otra junta con los socios, tienes que venir muy, muy temprano para que me ayudes a organizar todos mis papeles…-_ Exclamo alegre

_-Claro, no se preocupe. Estaré temprano.-_ Se apresuro en decir

_-Ah y otra cosa…-_

_-Dígame-_

_-¡Que lindo te oyes cuando defiendes a tu hermanito!-_ Canturreo el peliblanco

_-Ah…g-gracias, Byakuran-san…-_ Mukuro se sonrojo un poquito.

_-Nos vemos mañana Mukuro-kun, sueña conmigo, ¡Digo!, con los angelitos, jeje-_

_-B-buenas noche, Byakuran -san-_ Se despidió. La llamada termino. Y aun Mukuro se había quedado con el fono en la oreja, luego suspiro y dejo el objeto en su lugar.

* * *

-Estas peor que adolescente enamorada-

Al oír esto Mukuro miro a Fran.

-¿Qué?- Dijo quedadamente

-Mukuro, ignóralo- Le dijo Chrome

Mukuro los miro y luego se retiro a la cocina.

…

-Uy si, _ignóralo_, si claro, como no, ignoren a Fran- Dijo el peli verde (¬3¬)

-Ya, has silencio y pon el 40, creo que está dando_ "Lazy Town"-_ Dijo emocionada (*w*)

Fran la miro raro. (o_o)

* * *

Al día siguiente, en la escuela…

-¡Todos a sus lugares! ¡Ahí viene el profe Reborn! ¡Ahhhhh!- Un chico empezó a correr en círculos, Seguidos de varios otros que corrieron en dirección a sus lugares.

_PISSHU PISSHU_ (Sonio de bala, nuevamente :D)

-Vaya, vaya. Parecen que hoy todos se han levantados muy inquietos- Inquirió Reborn entrando al salón. Los alumnos solo tiritaron en sus propios asientos.

-Bien, como sea, abran su libro en la pagina 226. Hablaremos sobre las joyas de la literatura- Dijo sin más.

La clase transcurrió como de costumbre. Con lecturas y balazos. Pero, algunos chicos, empezaron a cuchichear por lo bajo, aun sabiendo que si Reborn, los agarraba en plena cotorra, los balearía…

-La verdad que yo ni se-

-Mmmm ¿Y tú qué opinas? ¿Hombre o mujer?-

-No sé. Además siempre lleva esa capa, y ni su rostro deja ver-

-Cierto, eso sin mencionar que casi no habla y la poca voz que se le oye es bien delgada.-

-Carajo, desde que llego, tengo la duda si Viper es hombre o mujer-

-Si es mujer, seguro y se parece a su hermana –

-Y si es chico, fácil a Fran…ahora que también se parezca en los gustos sexuales…-

-Ya deja de hablar babosadas-

-La curiosidad me mata-

-¿Y si se lo preguntamos directamente?-

-Podría funcionar. A menos que nos responda algo como _"Mi rostro es demasiado para que unos plebeyos lo vean"-_

_-_No dirá eso. Eso solo lo habla el principito_-_

-Sí, pero y si simplemente se niega a hablar con nosotros-

-Que lata. Tan bien, nos olvidamos que sus hermanos paran junto a él o ella todo el día, de arriba a abajo-

-Esperen, yo sé quien nos pueden ayudar-

-¿Quien?-

-La loca de la presidente del club de periodismo, Miura Haru, esa demente lo puede todo-

-No todo, te acuerdas cuando quiso volar y se rompió un brazo-

-Bueno, todo menos volar-

-Sí, ella puede averiguar todo de todo-

-Ya esta nuestro plan infalible-

-¡Bien!- Gritaron los cinco

_PISSHU PISSHU_

-Joder, el profe nos escucho-

_PISSHU PISSHU ;D_

* * *

-¡Chicas acabo de encontrar nuestro última noticia para el periódico escolar!-

-¿De qué trata?-

-Del misterio que se esconde tras la capa de nuestro, nuevo compañero, Viper- Dijo entusiasmada Haru

-¿Y exactamente cuál es el misterio?- Pregunto Hanna no my convencida

-Pues, saber cómo es su rostro y primordial, saber si es hombre o mujer, y Haru no se detendrá hasta saberlo todo- (*w*)

-Nyaaa, kawaii, voy a fotografiar a él hermanito del uke jeje- Sonrió una pálida pelinegra llamada Luanny ( Nota: Ella es la yaoista, fan de Fran XD!)

-¡Bien, manos a la obra!-

* * *

11:30 am. Hora del receso

Todos los alumnos ya ingerían sus alimentos, algunos otros descansaban. En el caso de los trillizos, optaron por sentarse bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-Waaa (w)…Mukuro cocina rico- Dijo feliz Viper (Version Chibi Made on X)

-Pues claro que cocina rico, después de todo…mama fue quien le enseño- Dijo Fran con voz baja

-Jeje, si- Chrome puso una sonrisa melancólica

Al ver la reacción de sus hermanos, Viper traro de cambiar el tema.

-Chrome, Fran, ¿me hacen un favor?-

-Tú dirás-

-Escuchen, tengo un dilema, no sé si a Lady Victoria le quedaría bien un vestido color rojo o una color rosa ¿Me ayudan a saber cual sienta mejor con sus ojos?-

Ambos mayores se quedaron boquiabiertos.

-C-creo que es mejor que lo comprobemos en casa, ¿Si Viper?- Hablo Chrome (n-ñU)

-Bueeeeno, entonces otra cosa ¿Qué color de rosa le quedaría al terno de Christoper- san?-

-Viper, estas bien loquito- Dijo Fran (¬-¬)

El peliverde iba agregar otro comentario, cuando no muy lejos de donde estaban, vio a cierto rubio molestoso, que con un dedo le hacia un seña de llamada. Se resigno a la idea de no hacerle caso, ya que lo tenía en sus manos. Se levantó del pasto.

-¿Fran, a dónde vas?- Pregunto Viper

-V-voy al baño, ya vuelvo- Se fue corriendo

Ambos vieron a su hermano alejarse, pero lo raro del asunto era que los servicios higiénicos se encontraban en dirección contraria de donde iba el de ojos verdes.

* * *

-Bien todo se nos hará más fácil ahora que Fran se alejo. Ahora solo queda hacer que Chrome – chan lo deje solo por un momento- Susurro Haru –Muy bien chicas ahí que movernos- Volteo a ver a sus otras compañeras. Pero de las cuatro chicas que la acompañaban solo se encontraban dos.

-¡Ahy! ¿Dónde se metieron Hanna-chan y Lal-chan?- Pregunto

-Hanna dijo_…"Esto es estúpido_", y se fue y Lal dijo algo acerca de verse con alguien- Dijo Luanny, la fotógrafa oficial del club.

-Yo digo que fue a verse con Coronello-kun- Dijo otra de cabello castaño, la diseñadora grafica, Pukii (La primera loca que abrazo a Fran el capítulo II)

-¡Ahy! No puedo creer que hayan dejado a Haru sola, pero bueno no importa, al menos ustedes si me apoyan ¿Verdad?- Dijo emocionada por la lealtad de sus amigas

-Si claro, bueno yo mas estoy para ver si le saco alguna foto a Fran-kun, mientras esta con Bel- ouji – Respondió Luanny (=///=)

-Yo solo quiero ver si uno de ellos tiene comida, me muero de hambre- Hablo Pukii (o3o)

-Haru se siente sola – Un aura negra la rodeo (T-T)

-¡Haru, Luanny, miren!- Señalo Pukii

Las tres observaron que Chrome le decía algo a Viper y que en el acto se alejaba.

-¡Chicas es hora de actuar!-

-Vamos por nuestra presa- Sugirió Luanny (óWó!)

Salieron de sus escondite, detrás de unos arbustos, que en realidad no las ocultaban en lo más mínimo.

* * *

-Viper, ya vuelvo, voy a ver si Fran está bien, tengo una mala sensación. Espérame aquí- Chrome se fue por la dirección del peli verde.

-Bueno-

Viper saco de su capa un libro de esotérica, el cual leía con mucha fascinación. De maleficios a bendiciones de diferentes culturas, todo muy entretenido para él. Desde el incidente, en el cual descubrió que era horrendo, le empezó a interesar en demasía, los temas sobrenaturales, todo teñido de negro. De pronto, tres sombras aparecieron, quitándole la poca luz que tenia para poder leer. Levanto la cabeza.

-Hola- Dijeron las tres chicas

-¿Te acuerdas de Haru? ¿Verdad, verdad?- Pregunto Haru

-No- Susurro

-¡Ahy! ¿Cómo que no? Si te presente con mis amigas, hace dos días. También fue cuando te desmayaste al chocar con Fong-sempai-

-Ah t-tu. Tengo que irme- Viper intento huir. Ya que, según uno de sus libros aquello que le había pasado, se debía a las energías negativas de alguien. En este caso, según él, Haru.

-¡Espera!-

Viper siguió caminando rápidamente

-¡Nuestra nueva noticia de último momento, eres tú!- Haru lo señalo con el dedo

-¿Yo? P-pero si no eh hecho nada p-para llamar la atención- Paro y volteo a verla

-Claro que si lo has hecho, acaso no te has percatado de que muchos te miran. Eres como un ser oscuro dentro de un mundo extraño para ti.-

-¿Ah?-

-¡Al grano, Haru! Lo que esta loca quiere decir, es que eres extraño y nadie sabe si eres hembra o macho. Sin contar con el hecho de que eres hermano o hermana menor del que es una leyenda viviente - Esta vez, dijo Luanny

-¿Fran?-

-Sí, hizo un logro que puff, es decir, no todos los días alguien besa al príncipe y sale bien parado- Dijo Pukii

-Oh…¿Y exactamente q-qué es l-lo que q-quieren de m-mí?- Pregunto temeroso

Luanny empezó a cuadrar el lente de su cámara…

-Básicamente, solo queremos unas palabras tuyas del por qué te vistes así y tomarte una fotitos sin la capa, será rápido, ahora porfis quítate….la…capa…- Luanny quedo mirando el sitio en donde había estado Viper

-¿En donde esta?-

-Se fue corriendo en cuanto terminaste de hablar- Dijo Pukii

-Vaya, Viper-chan corre rápido- Hablo Haru

-Oh vaya…jeje…entonces corrió y ustedes, no lo detuvieron ¿ne?- Se encendió tras su cerquillo

Ambas chicas sonrieron y asintieron.

-¡PUES VAYAN Y ME LO AGARRAN DE UNA PUTA VEZ!- Grito exasperada la pelinegra

-¡Ahy! Haru ya va- Haru salió corriendo

Pukii se quedo mirándola, se le acerco y le toco uno de los pechos.

-Pukii ¿Qué mierda haces?-

-Tú dijiste que te lo agarrara-

-¡DIJE QUE AGARRARAN A VIPER!-

-Ahhh…te referías a él…o ella-

-MUEVETE-

-Sí, señora- Salió corriendo

Tras la presidenta Miura Haru, siempre estaba la mente maquiavélica y dirigente de Luanny…

* * *

-¿Ah?- No acababa de entender mucho

-A parte de feo, sordo…ishishishi- Dijo poniendo su enorme sonrisa habitual

-¿Qué cosa?- Repitió indignado

-Pues ya lo oíste. Mi mascota se ah metido en uno de los ductos de ventilación, para ser exactos al que está arriba tuyo ishishi…- Señalo un hueco cuadrado que estaba en la pared, ahí muy alto y algo angosto

-¿Y yo qué tengo que hacer?-

-El príncipe te ordeno que te metas, por ahí y saques a mi Tormenta-

Fran suspiro. Y miro el ducto.

-Estas muy mal si crees que entrare allí- Fran calmo sus facciones, las puso carentes de emociones, como siempre.

-Awww, la ranita no quiere. Pues te aguantas y entras ahorita mismo-

-¿Y por qué no vas tú?-

-El príncipe no tiene porque hacer ese trabajo sucio. Además, por algo aceptaste ser mi esclavo no…- Dijo tomándolo del cuello y posicionando un cuchillo en la garganta del más pequeño.

-Bien, bien lo hare- Fran se volteo y miro al pared y luego se volvió donde Bel.

_-_No alcanzo_-_ Dijo calmado

-Ishishi enano – Se burlo Bel

Al oír lo que dijo Bel, Fran se recostó en la pared. Belphegor quedo mirando la pared y luego, sin que el otro se percatara, lo tomo de la cintura y lo alzo.

_-_Para ser hombre, no pesas _- _

El peli verde se sonrojo un poco al oír la burla.

_-_Ya metete_-_

_-_Esper…_- _Ya estaba dentro del ducto

-Carajo- Soltó un suspiro. Opto por arrastrase hasta encontrar el vendito animal.

* * *

-¡Ahhhhhhh!- Viper corría todo lo que le daban las piernas

-¡Vuelve Viper-san!- Grito Haru tras suyo

-¡Déjenme en paz!-

-¡Solo serán unas fotos!- Grito Pukii

-¡Noooo!-

-¡Descubriremos tu secreto así sea lo último que hagamos!- Grito Luanny

-¡Nunca!-

Todos los alumnos del campus miraban asustados. No todos los días se veía a las dementes del club de periodismo persiguiendo a un coso raro que llamaba mucho la atención…

Viper se metió al edificio de las aulas y por ahí empezó a corretear. Hasta que llego a un aula de biología abandonada, donde se oculto.

-Ah…¿Dónde…dónde se metió?- Pregunto exhausta la fotógrafa

-Ahí…Haru esta…muy cansada…Pero…- Su cerquillo cubrió sus ojos- ¡HARU NO SE RENDIRA! – (*o*! Imaginen a Haru con la llama de la última voluntad 8D!)

-¡Ese es el espíritu!- Se emociono Luanny

-¡SI!-

-Espera, falta algo…¿Dónde se metió Pukii?- Dijo mirando hacia todas partes

* * *

-Señora me das tres panes, dos tortitas y amm, veinte caramelos y una Coca-Cola – Dijo sonriente

-Son quince monedas-

-Ehhh…cárguelo a la cuenta del club de periodismo- Dijo sonriente Pukii

_-¡PUKII DEJA DE ENDEUDAR AL CLUB!-_ Escucho de lejos.

Acto seguido cogió los alimentos y huyo de la escena del crimen…

* * *

_-¡PUKII DEJA DE ENDEUDAR AL CLUB!- _Escucho el grito de una de ellas.

_-Corre, seguro esta mas haya-_

_-¡Sí!- _Escucho que se alejaron.

Viper pudo respirar tranquilamente. Se asusto de sobremanera cuando esas locas le dijeron sus intenciones. ¡No! Por ningún motivo, nadie debía ver su horroroso ser…Que bueno, que gracias a aquel chico pudo darse de su realidad, era espantoso. Y pensar que un pasado, él creía que todo era muy diferente…

POOM

La puerta del aula se abrió de golpe. Viper pudo divisar desde su escondite a una persona que traía muchas cajas cargadas y que con dificultad podía ver por donde caminaba, además el lugar estaba muy oscuro.

-¡Rayos! Creo que si debí haber aceptado la ayuda Coronello, estas cajas no pesan pero no me dejan ver- Se quejo en que había entrado.

Comino lento y despacio para no tropezarse, pero por casualidades de la vida, empezó a perder el equilibrio y las cajas estaban a punto de caer.

-¡No no!- Cuando pensó que todo ya había dado al piso, Fong se percato que un par de brazo lo ayudaron a sostener el peso. Pusieron las cajas en el piso.

-Gracias…eh ¿Quién eres?- Pregunto

El cuestionado no respondió y solo se dirigió a la puerta para poder salir. Pero entonces…

-¡Pukii ya te dije que dejes de endeudarnos!-

-¡Pero me moría de hambre!-

-Como sea ¡Haru!-

-Dime-

-¿Encontraste algo?-

-No. Haru no ah hallado a Viper-san…o chan-

-Pues él…o ella, está aquí, lo sé, y no nos iremos hasta revisar el último rincón de aquí- Las tres se acercaron donde estaba Viper.

-Ay…no, no- Susurro para sí mismo y volviendo dentro del aula. Cerrando suavemente la puerta.

-¿Quién eres?- Volvió a insistir el Fong, quien aún seguía dentro del aula.

_-"¡Dios! No me había percatado de que aun seguía aquí, rayos"-_ Pensó Viper

-Bueno, parece que no quieres responder- Puso una sonrisa tranquila- Entonces me voy, muchas gracias por la ayuda- Puso la mano en la puerta. Pero Viper se tiro contra la puerta, impidiendo que sea abierta.

-N-no la habrás p-por favor- Susurro

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué? ¿Sucede algo?- Preocupado

-E-es que me…-

_-¡Ahy! ¡Haru puede oler su miedo! ¡Esta cerca!-_ Se escucho tras la puerta

_-¡Eso Haru! ¡Olfatea su miedo!-_ Animo Luanny

_-¡Luanny yo también olfateo algo!- Intervino Pukii_

_-¿Enserio?-_

_-¡Sí! Olfateo que en la cafetería ahí pollo a la plancha…-_

_-¡No seas cerda y deja de hablar de comida!-_

_-¡Pukii quiere alimentarse!-_

_-¡Chancha!... ¡Sigan buscando chicas!-_

Luego de que los dos escucharon los gritos. En más pequeño hablo.

-Me persiguen…Las tres me persiguen-

-¿Te persiguen?- Pregunto con rareza

-Si…Es que ellas, ellas quieren v-ver…como soy en realidad-

-No comprendo- Vio que Viper se deslizo hasta el piso y abrazo sus rodillas. Fong lo imito.

-Q-quieren verme sin mi capa-

-Tu capa…ah, espera, tú eras el chico del accidente… ¿Eres chico, no?-

-Sí, s-soy hombre-

-Pero si tanto te fastidia que te persigan, creo que, bueno, deberías solo sacarte la capa por un momento- Dijo rascándose la mejilla.

-No puedo hacer eso- Hablo seguro

-¿Por qué? Y para empezar ¿Por qué llevas esa capa?-

-Porque soy horrible- Dijo en un hilo de voz.

* * *

Waa después de mucho coloco el capi. Disculpen la demora u-u!! Bien, esta es la primera parte, ahora está en proceso al segunda, espérenla con ansias XP!

* * *

En el próximo capitulo

_-¡Esta en el aula de biología!- _

_AL ver que pronto podrían atrapar a Viper, opto por una salida, algo suicida._

_-¿Confías en mí?- Lo tomo de los hombros_

_-Yo…s-si- Asintió_

_Fong subió a la ventana y ayudo a Viper a hacer lo mismo._

_-Sujétate bien. Vamos a saltar- Viper miro hacia abajo. Cinco pisos_

_-Vamos a matarnos- Susurro_

_¡POOM!_

_La puerta se abrió estruendosamente._

_-¡Ahí esta!- Señalo Haru_

_-¡Salta!- _

_-¡AHHHHHHHHHH!- Ambos cayeron_


	4. Chapter 4

A leer n-n!

* * *

IV. Nuevo boletín informativo: Viper. Atrapa a Tempesta!

2º Parte

_-¡Vamos Froggy apresúrate! ¡El príncipe no tiene todo el día ishishi!- _

¡Genial! Ahora lo insultaba en otro idioma, solo le faltaba eso. Ya habían pasado alrededor de diez minutos, se había adentrado bastante y al no ver nada dentro del vendito ducto. Dijo

-¡Príncipe falso!-

_-¡Rana, no me llames así o te destajare! ¡Dime Bel-sempai!-_ Se oyó de afuera

-¡Bien, bien! ¡Pero seguro que tu mascota entro por aquí!-

…

Bel respondió después de cinco minutos

_-¡Creo que sí!-_

-¡Como que crees!-

_-¡No vas a salir de ahí hasta que lo encentres ishishi!-_

-Es un maniático- Dijo para sí mismo. Por un momento recostó la cabeza en sus brazos. ¿Cómo rayos se había metido en esto? A sí. Todo por desesperarse de que un rubio anormal no les hiciera daño a sus hermanos.

-¡Grrrr…Yii yii!-

Aquellos gruñidos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Se deslizo más adelante y hoyo un pequeño barullo y golpes. Silencio.

-¡YIIII YIIII!- Esta vez fue en su cara. Un murciélago, grande, muy, muy, grande.

-¿Qué mierd…? ¡AHHHH!- Se quedo pegado en su cara y luego sintió otro peso en su cabeza.

* * *

La rana se demoraba mucho. A este paso, el príncipe, se haría rey, Ishishi…

_-¡AHHHH! ¡Fuera fuera!-_ Oyó que la rana grito

-¿Froggy?- Su voz resonó por todo el ducto.

-Disculpa- Bel volteo a ver quien le hablaba. Era Chrome.

-Am…por casualidad, h-habrás visto a mi hermano Fran, tiene el cabello y los ojos verdes- (n-nU)

-Mmmm…No, el príncipe, nunca lo ah visto en su vida-

-De acuerdo, gracias- La chica se fue y desapareció de la mirada de Bel.

…

_¡PUM PUM!_

-¡Au!-

Bel no se dio cuenta, pero Fran, ya había salido del ducto, cubierto de arañazos y telarañas. Ah, y en la cabeza de adorno un murciélago y en el cuello de chalina, su visón.

-Tempesta- El visón alzo su cabecita y salto a los brazos de su dueño.

-¡Achú!...Estúpido polvo- Fran lanzo al aire las palabras.

-Aww…Tempesta necesita un baño- Dijo acariciando el lomo, una vez blanco, ahora medio plomizo.

Luego miro hacia abajo, donde Fran se limpiaba el polvo y las telarañas.

-Báñate, das asco…ishishi- Se fue caminando con su visón.

Fran lo quedo mirando.

-Estúpido príncipe falso- En su cara no se expresaba, pero sentía ira.

* * *

-¡Sentimos tu miedo, Rokudo Viper!- Gritaron las tres dementes, rodeados por la llamas de la última voluntad (*O*!)

* * *

-Porque soy horrible- Dijo en un hilo de voz.

-¿H-horrible?- No entendía a que se refería

-Si-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

Viper suspiro.

-…Un ser brillante como tú, nunca lo entendería…Nunca-

-¿Yo, brillante?...jajaja-

-Uh…¿De qué te ríes?- Dijo un poco molesto por la risa del pelinegro.

-Es que…me pareces una persona algo extraña-

-No es la primera vez que dicen que soy extraño-

-Pero, yo no te lo digo de mala manera. Si no, mas bien, en el sentido de que eres una persona muy interesante.-

-Yo no tengo nada…de interesante-

-Entonces…cuando te refieres a que eres horrible, es físicamente o cómo- Miro al techo

-El exterior…-

-Físico…mmm, yo no creo que eso deba importarte mucho, al menos para mí, lo que cuenta es el interior, como es uno por dentro. –

-Lo ideal sería que todos piense eso ¿No?-

-Si…-

-Pero no es así. Ahora la gente, suele ver mucho el exterior. Y yo, aprendí de mala manera que mi físico, no era muy agradable, que era horrible…-

-¿Tanto así te afecto?- Lo miro fijamente, intentado buscarle la mirada bajo la capucha, pero nada.

-De la primera persona que me enamore…me dijo…me dijo que yo era demasiado horrible, como para estar con él…- Retuvo la respiración. Los ojos se le querían inundar, al recordar.

-Au…Eso debe haberte dolido bastante. Aunque aun así, no te deberías dejar llevar por lo que dicen los demás-

Viper negó con la cabeza. Fong suspiró y rodo los ojos.

-Te doy un ejemplo- Levanto su dedo

-¿Ah?-

-Cuando yo era pequeño, 9 años más o menos, yo vine de China para acá…Y te cuento, que haya, en mi pueblo, es muy normal que los hombres tengan el cabello largo, recogido en una trenza. Claro, haya eso es normal, pero aquí no…Para cuando llegue, los niños de mi entorno, me molestaban, me decían que parecía "mujercita" con el cabello largo. – Suspiro- Y todo esto llego a oídos de mis padres. Ellos me dijeron que si me sentía más cómodo, podría cortarme el cabello, pero…no quise cambiar. No quise cambiar, tan solo por las palabras crueles de unos niños sin sentido común. Me negué, y como veras hasta ahora tengo mi cabello largo – Cogió su trenza.

-Tuviste que haber tenido bastante confianza, en ti mismo- Susurro

-Mmm…supongo que sí. Pero, yo te digo, por eso, sebes tener confianza en ti mismo. Debes tratar, de que lo que te digan otros no te afecte… La gente que suele tachar a otros, es la que tiene más defectos, y tratan de desquitase, señalando los de otros, tratando de sentirse mejor consigo mismos, pero aunque hagan eso, nada cambia, ellos siguen con sus defectos –

-Mmm, ahí tienes un punto- Jugo con una mecha de su cabello.

-Por cierto, quería preguntarte ¿Qué es eso de los seres brillantes?- (n-nU)

-Amm. Yo le digo, seres brillantes, a las personas, que físicamente son…lindas-

-Oh…Entonces, gracias. Me siento alagado, de que me consideres dentro del grupo de "Los seres brillantes"- Le sonrió (n-n)

Bajo su capucha, Viper, por estar acostumbrado a la oscuridad, pudo ver la sonrisa sincera que le ofrecían. Como algo instantáneo y mecánico, también sonrió. Pensando, en ese momento, que tenia suerte, de haberse topado con esta persona que le irradiaba tranquilidad y quizá…algo de confianza.

-No veo bien tu cara, pero siento que te ves mejor cuando sonríes-

-Ah…gracias- Se sonrojo un poco. Atrajo más sus rodillas.

-A todo esto ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Me llamo Rokudo Viper-

-¿Rokudo? ¿Eres italiano?-

-Si-

-A que bien, yo también tengo familia en Italia-

-A ya… ¿Y tú, cómo te llamas?-

-Zhuzhou Fong-

-¿Y e-en qué año vas?-

-En 5º. Salón "B"-

-Vas u-u año delante de mi…Yo estoy en 4º, salón "C"-

…

-¿Ya se habrán ido esas chicas locas?- Pregunto

-N-no lo sé- Se puso un poco nervioso al recordarlas

* * *

-Shiu, shiu…shiu, shiu- Inhaló el aroma

-Lo encontré- Dijo Pukii

-¡Wii!- Haru y Luanny saltaron alegres

-¿En dónde están?- Pregunto en voz baja Haru

-¡Esta en el aula de biología!- Grito Pukii

* * *

_-¡Pukiimisha, baja la voz!-_

Ambos oyeron las voces chillonas. Ante esto Fong se paro del piso y Viper…Bueno, Viper se hizo un rollito primavera, en su propia capa.

Al ver que pronto podrían atrapar a Viper, opto por una salida, algo suicida. Se puso a la altura de Viper.

-¿Confías en mí?- Lo tomo de los hombros y le hablo suavemente.

-Yo…s-si- Asintió

-Ven- Lo tomo de la mano

Fong subió a la ventana y ayudo a Viper a hacer lo mismo.

-Sujétate bien. Vamos a saltar- Viper miro hacia abajo. Cinco pisos

-Vamos a matarnos- Susurro

¡POOM!

La puerta se abrió estruendosamente.

-¡Ahí esta!- Señalo Haru

-¡Salta!-

-¡AHHHHHHHHHH!- Ambos cayeron

-¡NO!- Grito Luanny

(Imaginen todo en cámara lenta!!!)

La camarógrafa, en su afán de alcanzarlos. Se tiro por la ventana también. Pukii, por querer coger a su amiga también se tiro por la ventana y Haru con las justas pudo coger de los pies a Pukii. Antes de que ocurriera el mismo accidente, que cuando ella quiso volar.

-¡Ahy! ¡Chicas, Haru no podrá sostenerlas mucho tiempo!-

-¡Ahhh! ¡Súbanme!- Chillo Luanny

-¡Voy a morir!- Grito Pukii

Haru sintió que el peso de sus dos amigas le ganaba y que ella también se iba por la ventana.

-¡AHY! ¡NO NO NO!- Grito Haru

-¡Haru! ¡Súbenos! ¡Hazlo en nombre de los cosplay's!- Luanny

-Cos…play…¡Haru puede!- La rodeo la llama de la última voluntad. Y con fuerza sobrehumana, subió a ambas chicas.

-¡Ata!- Se quejaron las dos, al quedar estampadas en la pared, por la fuerza de Haru

-Haru tiene mucha fuerza- Dijo Pukii (o)

-Si…- Suspiro Luanny, para luego gritar -¡Kyaaaa!-

-¿Q-que tienes?- Le preguntaron

-Es que ahora no es un uke, si no dos ¡Kawaii!-

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pukii

-Bel ouji y Fran-kun. Y ahora Fong-sempai y Viper-chan-

-¡Pero aun no sabemos si es Viper kun o chan!- Dijo Haru

-Wajaja…No por nada casi me muero por esa ventana- Dijo Luanny

-¿Ah?-

-Le tome una foto-

-¿Y qué es?- Preguntaron ansiosas

-Hombre-

-¿Le viste la cara?-

-No, algo más comprometedor-

-¿No me digas que le tomaste foto a su …?-

-Pukii eres una pervert de primera- (¬-¬)

-¡Yo que!-

-Cuando salto con Fong sempai, le tome una foto a su pecho. Es plano, plano, plano-

-Eso no prueba mucho-

-Si lo hace. Aunque sabemos que hay mujeres que literalmente son casi una tabla, al menos tienen una protuberancia, al contrario de Viper-chan, que es planito, ósea hombrecito, machito-(8D)

-Entonces al final era Viper kun- Dijo –Haru sonriente

-Es Viper chan-

-¿No que era hombre?-

-Sí, pero, como esta con Fong sempai, entonces es Viper chan- Luanny puso voz de niña dice adorable (¬3¬!)

-Bueno…Vamos a redactar esta cosa ya…Ya me dio hambre- Dijo Pukii

-(=________=)- Cara general

* * *

El corazón de Viper latía a mil por hora. Luego de haber saltado, vio que colleron, pero que Fong ágilmente, se metió por una de las ventanas del 2º piso.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Le pregunto

-S-si…Gracias, p-por ayudarme-

Al darse cuenta, de que Fong, aun lo tenía agarrado de la cintura, salto hacia atrás y se sonrojó un poco.

-Perdón, no me había dado cuenta de que aun te tenia cogido- Fong se rasco la cabeza ()

-N-no hay problema. M-más bien, perdón a ti p-por causarte tantos problema…-

-No te preocupes, no es nada-

_¡RIIING!_

La campana, dio la señal que todos los alumnos debían volver a sus aulas. EL receso había terminado.

-Uh…creo que debemos volver- Miro hacia la ventana

-Ven- Sonrió y le tendió la mano a Viper

Por un momento el de cabello violáceos dudo. Al final, le dio la mano y se fueron caminando.

* * *

-Yii yii- Chillo un poco el animal

Luego de que Bel se fue con su visón. Fran se levanto del suelo, queriendo volver donde sus hermanos, pero se había olvidado de algo, del murciélago que se le había pegado en la cabeza. Lo ahuyentó, pero el animal, que no era nada pequeño, se obstino en quedarse allí. Para cuando toco el timbre, ya había logrado sacárselo, pero ahora el murciélago, lo seguía a todos lados. Y como única solución, opto por esconderlo en su mochila, en lo que duraba la clase de psicología.

-Cálmate, cálmate- Palmeo suavemente su mochila, para tranquilizarlo

-¿Sucede algo Fran?- La profesora Luche, estaba a su costado. No se había percatado.

-No Miss Luche, todo está bien- Se mantuvo tranquilo

Ella le sonrió.

-Bueno, sigamos la clase. Como les iba diciendo Piagget, es uno de los representantes más importantes de la psicología…- Camino hacia la pizarra.

* * *

Viper sonriéndole a nada, Fran comiendo a la velocidad de la luz y Chrome mirando fijamente al peli verde.

-¿Les paso algo interesante hoy día?- Pregunto Mukuro

-Nada- Dijeron en coro.

-Ok…por cierto chicos, hoy día me di una escapadita del trabajo y…-

-¿Tu jefe te soltó?- Fran (¬3¬?) -¡Au!- Chrome le pateo al pierna.

Mukuro los miro raro. (o-O)

-Si…Bueno, me di una escapada y al fin pude ordenar su muebles, para que cada uno tenga su habitación. SI quieren pueden subir y revisar, ahora cada uno tiene su privacidad.- Sonrió triunfante por su hazaña.

-¿Enserio?- Preguntaron

-Sip-

-¡Gracias Mukuro!- Cada uno salió disparado a su nueva habitación.

Mukuro pudo oír sus gritos de felicidad.

_-¡Wuju, al fin privacidad!-_

_-¡Pintare las paredes de negro! ¡Sii!-_

_-¡Al fin, ya no mas bragas de niña tiradas por doquier!-_

_-¡Oye, Fran, no grites eso!-_

_-¡Pero es verdad!-_

_-¡Cállate!-_

El mayor suspiro y recogió los platos.

* * *

-¿Y ahora que me hago contigo?-

Fran miro detenidamente al murciélago.

-Yii yii- EL nocturno empezó a sobarse en su cabeza.

-Eh detente, tranquilo- Lo detuvo -Estas muy cariñoso con mi cabeza-

De pronto, se le ocurrió buscar en internet (8D!), sobre los murciélagos, haber que decía sobre ellos, si tenían acaso alguna afición con las cabezas o algo por el estilo.

"…_los murciélagos, son mamíferos voladores. En su mayoría, se alimentan de frutas e insectos. Claro que, también están, los que se alimentan de sangre… _"

-Yii yii- Mientras leía, el quiróptero, se había posado en su hombro.

-Espero, que este cariñoso con mi cabeza porque huele a champú de frutas…- (o-o)

Fran, se levanto de su asiento y se fue en dirección de la cocina. Primera tanteo que no hubiera nadie. Sigilosamente, llego a su destino, tomo unas cuantas frutas y como alma que lleva el diablo, corrió a su cuarto.

-Bien, come- Le tendió los alimentos, los cuales devoro y casi instantáneamente, se colgó en la cabecera de la cama de Fran.

-Oye esa es mi cama- Le pico una alita con el dedo.

Fue, entonces que cuando lo movió, escucho un leve tintineo. En el pequeño cuello, había una correíta, decía _"Tormenta"._

Fran no le tomo importancia, y se echo a dormir.

…

_Vip vip_

El collarcito, tenía un pequeño sensor, que empezó a sonar.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en un avión. Una familia real, llegaba a Japón. Un rey, su reina, su primogénito y una invitada de honor. El hijo, miro un pequeño ordenador, mostraba la localización de su mascota, su murciélago Tormenta. Lo había enviado a que localizara al idiota de su hermano menor.

Vaya que Belphegor, se daría una sorpresita, al verlo a él, Rasiel, a sus queridos padres, los reyes de Bélgica (:D!) y a cierta lindura.

* * *

Y aquí la continuación. Nos vemos a la próxima 8D!

* * *

En el próximo capitulo

_-Aliméntame- Bel señalo su boca abierta_

_-Siento mi masculinidad por los suelos en este momento- Dijo Fran aburrido_

_-Ishishi- Le divertía que la rana tuviese una rara manera de quejarse._

_De pronto el príncipe, sintió una presencia indeseable, una presencia MALA._

_-¡Mi principito eh venido por ti!-_

_Bel sintió que la dueña de la voz chillona lo abrazaba por la espalda._


	5. Chapter 5

V. La rana invertida.

Un nuevo día se observaba en la escuela pública de Tokyo. Todos los jóvenes estudiantes, caminaban de aquí para allá, cada uno entrando a sus salones…

Todos felices y contentos hasta que…

-¡Extra, extra! ¡La nueva pareja se estrena! ¡Fong sempai tiene novio!- Grito Pukii

Al oír esto, como una avalancha, muchas chicas se remolinaron y compraron los periódicos, mal editados por cierto. En ellos estaba de primera plana, la disque relación amorosa secreta de Viper y Fong, además de un extra, la revelación de que Viper era hombre.

-¡Dios mío!- Se alarmaron

-¡Que acaso estos hermanos no tiene compasión o que!- Se quejaron en grupo

-¡Primero el príncipe, ahora Fong-sempai!- Lloriqueo una

-¡No puede ser! ¿Y ahora qué sigue?-

-Solo faltaría que la chica se metiera con Xanxus-sama-

Justo en ese instante los tres hermanos ingresaban al colegio. Todas las miradas recayeron en ellos.

-Chrome, siento muchas miradas- Viper se cogió del brazo de su hermana.

-Que va, te parece- Dijo sonriente

-En realidad más del 70% de las miradas de la escuela, nos observan – Fran hablo despreocupado.

-Cállate Fran, solo asustas mas a Viper-

-Ups. Lo siento- Los tres se metieron en el edificio.

* * *

-…Fue entonces, cuando los estadounidenses, soltaron la primera bomba nuclear, y a los poco días la segunda. Eso marco toda un era de desastre, para Japón- Explico el profesor de historia, Glo Xinia.

Los alumnos observaban atentos, al hombre de cabello amoratado.

¡RIIING!

Sonó el timbre de almuerzo.

Al profesor, se le noto una vena, que indicaba su molestia hacia el timbre.

-Pueden salir- Sentencio.

Todos tomaron sus alimentos y salieron como alma que lleva el diablo, después de todo, era, el recreo.

* * *

Viper corrió rápidamente, por todo el campus, levantó un poco el rostro y pudo ubicar a quien quería, se encontraba, sentado al lado de dos chicos, una rubio y otro peli morado con pircing's y maquillaje en la cara.

Quiso acercarse, peor entonces, la vergüenza lo embargo. Se refugió tras un árbol cercano. Apretó el paquete que tenía en sus manos, contra su pecho. Y observo cuidadoso, Fong, Coronello y Skull, reían sonoramente.

No, definitivamente no. El no se acercaría, estando esos dos seres brillantes junto a él, bueno, él también era brillante, pero se había acostumbrado un poco a su brillantez.

Suspiro resignado, y decido irse por donde había llegado, que cobarde era.

* * *

-¡Jajaja!- Rieron los tres amigos

Fong no paraba de reír, con las bromas que hacia Skull, muy buenas eran, no lo negaba. Fue entonce3s, cuando Coronello le hablo.

-Oye, Fong-

-Dime-

-Mira quien está allí- Señalo tras él, Viper, que por cierto, parecía que se quería retirar.

-Oh, ese es el niño de la capucha…Tu novio Fong – Skull le pico la costilla (¬w¬)

-S-solo son chismes- Dijo sonrojado, volvió a mirar a Viper.

-Se está yendo- Dijo Coronello

-¿Qué?- Fong se paro y fue tras Viper.

* * *

Camino lentamente, un poco deprimido. Hasta que sintió que alguien le toco el hombro y volteo.

-¿V-Viper, deseabas algo?- Le pregunto Fong, tartamudeando, algo raro en el pelinegro.

-Ah, ah…y-yo, yo solo quería darle, esto…- Le extendió una cajita –Es p-por haberme a-ayudada ayer-

Fong tomo el objeto. Sonrió y le palmeo la cabeza al menor.

-Muchas gracias-

-D-de nada, b-bueno, ya t-tengo que irme, me esperan mis h-hermanos-

-Claro, mañana hablamos ¿sí?-

-Aja- Sonrió

-Adiós-

-Adiós- El pequeño se fue corriendo.

…

-¡Wiuu!-

-Skull, cállate- Dijo Fong apenado

Skull y Coronello se miraron.

-¡Wiuu!- Dijeron en coro

-¡Ya, basta!- Se sonrojo.

-¿Y qué te dio?- Pregunto el del pircing

-No sé, Voy a ver- Abrió la caja y se quedo callado mirando el contenido.

-¿Y?- Ambos amigos de Fong estaban algo ansiosos.

El chino respiro hondo y con la mano, levantó el regalo. Una cabeza reducida. Los otros dos se quedaron pasmados.

* * *

Viper ya había llegado con ellos. Ahora comían juntos.

-…sí, claro, como no recordar que te caíste por las escaleras y según Mukuro te habías muerto, jeje- Rio Chrome

-Eso no es graciosos, enserio me pude haber muerto, o peor, me pude desfigurar el rostro- Fran se cogió al cara.

En plena platica de Chrome y Fran, Viper empezó a balbucear un pequeño

_-¡Wii!- _Mientras abrazaba sus rodillas y daba vueltas sobre su propio eje.

Ambos mayores lo miraron.

-¿Y a este que le pico?- Dijo el chico (o-oU)

-No tengo…idea- Finalizo Chrome. (º-º)

…

Fran bostezo y se hecho en el pasto. Sus hermanos, ahora, conversaban sobre quien sabe que. Cerró los ojos, y empezó a cogerle el sueño. Se estaba relajando de lo mejor…Cuando de pronto.

-¡Yii yii!-

-¡AHHH!-

-¡Wii un murciélago!- Canturreo Viper

-¿Qu…?- Se él fue el sueño – Hay, no-

-¡Yii yii!- Se poso en la cabeza de Fran

-¡Fran esta en tu cabeza!- Grito Chrome

-Bravo. Hiciste un descubrimiento subliminal- Rodo los ojos.

-¡Tranquilo, yo lo quito!- Fran la miro y por primera vez se dio cuenta de que tenía un bate…Raro, cómo era que Chrome tenía un bate, en fin, no era momento de preguntarse eso.

-¡Chrome espérate!- Se sobresaltó y esquivo el bate.

-¡Muere murciélago feo!- Se puso neurótica, iba a sacar a esa cosa de la cabeza de pequeño y adorable (si, como no ¬-¬) hermano.

-Que te esperes- Volvió a esquivar. Y se arrincono contra el árbol, por donde comían.

-_I will kill you_- (Traducción: Voy a matarte) La chica entrecerró los ojos.

-¡Chrome, por dios, cálmate!- Fran puso sus manos como barrera, por cierto, lo que dijo Chrome, parecía algo sacado de la película "Terminator".

_¡CROAK!_

Fran había logrado esquivar el batazo, satisfactoriamente, por el contrario, el pobre tronco del árbol, se había hundido. No importaba, salió corriendo.

* * *

-¡Dios, Chrome está loca, mujer tenía que ser!- Renegaba solo.

-¡Yii yii!-

-Que yii, ni que nada- Camino por ahí.

_¡FIU!_

Un silbido. Rápidamente, Tormenta, voló de la cabeza de Fran. El peli verde, miro hacia todas partes, pero no había nadie, y del murciélago, ni rastro. Se encogió de hombros y se fue a la cafetería y se compro un chocolate. (Mmm rico =w=!)

Estaba de maravillas, disfrutando su dulce, con dirección, sus hermanos. Alguien lo jalo del brazo, ya ni preguntarse quien era, eso ya era muy obvió. El príncipe.

-¿Y qué haces Froggy?- Para variar, lo arrincono contra una pared.

-Comhpmienfo chokoaltep-

-¿Ah?- No le entendió. Fran pasó el bolo alimenticio.

-Ejem…Que, comiendo chocolate- Alzo su mano, donde tenía la barra.

-Oh, chocolate- Mala idea del peli verde, mostrarle un dulce, al adicto que era Bel.

Se lo quito y se comió la gran mayoría, luego se lo devolvió.

-Asco, te lo regalo. Yo no me voy a comer tus babas.- Le tendió el chocolate en la mano.

Belphegor era malo. Lo tomo del mentón y le obligo a abrir la boca y lentamente le metió el chocolate. ( Esto suena tan mal, piensen mal lo de, _le metió_… ¬w¬!)

-¡Hmp!- Se quejo. Era enserio, le daba asco, comer las babas de otros, hasta con sus hermanos era así.

-¡Ishishishi!- Reía como maniático ante su maldad.

Se lo paso. Fran cayó al piso de rodillas. Si, definitivamente, el príncipe, era el futuro rey de las tinieblas.

-Ishishi…ven- Camino, seguido de un Fran, que ahora sentía ahorcadas por el asco.

Llegaron a una mesa, sobre esta había comida, exactamente para una persona.

-Aliméntame- Bel señalo su boca abierta

-¿Ah?-

-Que me des de comer, ahora. El príncipe se siente flojo hoy día ishishi-

Fran entrecerró los ojos. Ya que. Se sentó en un de las sillas de la mesa y cogió con una cuchara un poco de un plato.

Bel se sentó a su lado y abrió la boca. La comida llego suavemente. Y así, hasta que el plato estuvo por acabarse.

-Siento mi masculinidad por los suelos en este momento- Dijo Fran aburrido

-Ishishi- Le divertía que la rana tuviese una rara manera de quejarse.

-Solo falta una cucharada- Dijo

-Aja- Se le ocurrió algo -Ishishi-

Le quito la cuchara con la comida y se la metió en la boca. La cara de Fran se puso azul del asco. Otra vez, se había tragado las babas del rubio.

-N-necesito agua- Intento mantener su rostro neutro.

-Anda y luego vuelves ishishis-

Fran corrió como loco hasta la cafetería.

…

Bel sonrió tranquilo, todo quietud…

De pronto el príncipe, sintió una presencia indeseable, una presencia MALA.

Miro por todo su alrededor, pero nada. Pero, aun así, la presencia maligna se sentía. De pronto, vino una gran ráfaga de aire, que casi lo tumba al piso, vio que encima de él había un helicóptero y en la puerta de este, una fastidiosa, de la cual siempre escapaba.

-¡Nyu, mi principito eh venido por ti!- Se tiro del helicóptero.

Ni loco se quedaba a que ella tocara el piso. Empezó a correr.

Pero, muy tarde. Bel sintió que la dueña de la voz chillona lo abrazaba por la espalda.

-¡No, suelta!- Se retorció entre los brazos de ella.

-Nyu, tu Bluebell, ah viajado y buscado tanto, solo para encontrarte. Desde que tus padres me dijeron que te habías perdido en un aeropuerto, no eh parado de buscarte- Dijo risueña

-¡Che! ¡Tú no eres mía! Y como puedes creer la babosada de que me perdí, un príncipe no se pierde, quizá el idiota de Rasiel si, pero, yo, no. Me escape, porque eres una loca insoportable-

-Mi vida, tan bromista como siempre-

A bel se le iba formando un tic en el ojo derecho.

Por más horrible, que se oyera, esa loca. Bluebell, era hijastra de un conde muy importante de Italia. Por eso por sus "grandes dotes", según sus padres, la eligieron como su prometida. Pero, aun tenía una carta a su favor.

Sus padres, los reyes, les habían dicho a los príncipes, cuando niños, que era bien cierto que serian comprometidos, pero que si, por azares del destino, encontraban a una chica la cual amasen, el compromiso se rompería y podrían desposarse con la persona que amasen.

Si todo bien, excepto, que para Bel, todas las mujeres que había conocido, eran corrientes y no estaban a su altura, grandioso. Si no encontraba la "mujer ideal", se tendría que quedar con la loca. Pero, después de todo, una mentirita, no le hacía mal a nadie ishishi…

-Te lo digo de frente. El príncipe no se casara contigo.- Se cruzo de brazos

-¿A-a que te refieres?-

-El príncipe se refiere, a que ya encontró a la "mujer ideal", para mi ishishi- Sonrió

-¿QUÉ?...Pero… ¡Quién es esa zorra!- Cuestiono. Ella también sabía la manera que Bel tenia para romper el compromiso.

-No te importa- Se volteo para irse

-¿Sabes qué? No te creo nada, seguro lo estas inventando –

-_Mierda_- Pensó Bel

-Pues mi n-novia, es muy real- Aseguro

-Preséntamela-

-No-

-Entonces es mentira, ahora se lo digo a tus padres. Para que en este mismo momento arreglen papeles y nos casemos ya- Saco un celular

-¡Te la voy a traer!- Se fue corriendo _-¿Y ahora a quien mierda le traigo?_- Pensó preocupado

* * *

-Agh...Que cochino es Bel-sempai- Se levantó. Tomo un poco más de agua.

Ya iba de regreso donde estaba Belphegor, cuando lo vio corriendo, algo así, como un pavo despavorido, mirando por doquier, clavo la vista en él y se le acerco.

-Dile a tu hermana que actué como si fuera mi novia- Le ordeno tomándolo de los hombros.

A Fran se le desencajó la cara.

-¡E-estás loco! Yo NO le voy a pedir eso a mi hermana – Arrugo el ceño

-Hazlo o te corto el pescuezo-

-No lo voy a hacer-

Bel apretó los dientes, estaba en una situación muy tediosa. Bien, a grandes males, grandes remedios. Le miro la cara a Fran insistentemente.

-¿Qué me miras?- Dijo, un poco incomodo por la cercanía del rubio.

Bel le tomo la mano y casi, un poco más, arrastrándolo se lo llevo corriendo a uno de los edificios de la escuela.

* * *

-Un coste aquí, otro por acá y ya está…¡Que bello me quedo!-

Lussuria saltaba emocionado por su buen trabajo. Había confeccionado un bellísimo vestido de noche. Una muy buena obra maestra.

En ese mismo instante, se encontraba solo en el salón de manualidades. Él, era el presidente del club, que era conformado por chicas y…ella él.

Estaba de mil maravillas. Entonces escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta insistentemente.

-Oh… ¡Pase!-

Vio que uno de sus amigos, Bel entro junto con otro chico.

-¡Lussuria necesito que me…!-

-¡Acaso te quieres unir al club!- Pregunto emocionado

…

-¡Claro que no! Te venía a decir que la loca vino, y el príncipe no tiene tiempo de explicar, pero necesito que le pongas peluca y lo vistas de mujer- Señalo a Fran.

-¡Qué!- Fran no se esperaba eso.

-Tú no quisiste decirle a tu hermana, ahora te aguantas rana. Tienes cara de niña flacucha y te harás pasar como mujer ¿Entiendes?-

-Estás loco- (O-O)

-Tú y muchos otros plebeyos, piensan eso del príncipe, pero no me importan. Lussuria cámbialo- Salió del salón.

Lussuria y Fran quedaron mirando a la puerta.

…

-Yo me largo- Fran iba a salir, pero Lussuria lo tomo del brazo.

-Eso no baby. Te hare un cambio único- Alzo su meñique y sonrió.

-¿Qué?... ¡No!-

* * *

Solo habían pasado unos minutos, la espera se le hacía larga. ¿Qué acaso para poner una peluca y una falda era necesario tanto tiempo?...

Estaba a punto de la darle un colapso nervioso.

_Clic_

La puerta se abrió.

-Al fin sal…-

-¡Tara, un bella obra de arte!-

Lussuria dio unos pasos adelante y dejo ver a "una chica". De cabello largo y verde, recogido en dos coletas. La misma, usaba el uniforme femenino de la escuela. Una falda negra tableada, la blusa blanca, encima un saco negro con detalles blancos al final de las mangas un corbatín blanco rodeando el cuello del saco, las medias largas y blancas y al final los zapatos negros.

Bel se quedó con la boca abierta. No pensó que el cambio seria mucho.

-Esto es taaaaan vergonzoso- Dijo Fran mientras se bajaba la falda, era muy corta.

-¡No no! Déjala allí, si no tus piernas, no se van a lucir bien- Le dijo Lussuria

-Yo no quiero lucir mis piernas, ni que fuera niñita- Se quejo

-Pero, qué dices, si se te ve tan bien- Sonrió el afeminado –Por cierto Bel, le puse relleno en el pecho para que parezca más real- Señalo el pecho una vez plano, ahora con bulto.

-S-si, está bien- Dijo el rubio –Muévete Froggy, no tengo tiempo que perder- Lo tomo de la mano y quiso volver a correr, pero Fran, puso fuerza, para que no lo arrastrara.

-¡Que sucede contigo, tenemos que irnos ya!-

-No voy a…- Desvió la mirada –No voy a correr con esta micro falda- Se sonrojo

-¡Q-qué estupidez es esa!-

-Intenta tú, correr con una de estas- Señalo

-¡Che! Camina rápido entonces-

-Tampoco-

-¿Qu..? ¡Ash!- Belphegor se desesperó, se echo a Fran al hombro y corrió.

…

-¡Kawaii!- Lussuria grito mientras se retorcía como un gusano.

* * *

Bluebell se empezó a aburrir.

-No me lo creo- Empezó a marcar números.

-¡Oye!- Escucho la voz de Bel.

-¡Bel! Mi…vida-

Se quedó muda de la ira, cuando vio a "su" príncipe, cargando a una fulana de dos colas.

-¿Quién es esa?-

-Mi novia- Sonrió socarrón

-Tú, maldita- Miro feo a Fran

Al peli verde, en el camino, Bel le había explicado todo y que era lo que tenía que hacer. Joder. Hacerse pasar por la novia de Bel. Que horror. Solo esperaba que nadie se enterara de esto.

-Preséntate "linda"- Le dijo Bel cerca del oído.

-S-si. Me llamo Fran, un gusto- Hizo una pequeña reverencia

-¡Que linda! ¡Eres una mosca muerta!- Le grito Bluebell

-¡Eh tranquila! Ella llego primero ¿Si?- Bel le alzo el mentón a Fran.

-Belphegor, esta no te conviene, ni siquiera tiene clase. Seguro que sus padres son unos pobretones. Solo mírala. ¿Qué clase de educación habrá tenido? A mí se me hace, que no es más que una zorra. Seguro y su mamita le enseño todas las artes para engatusar a hombres inocentes como tú y…-

-¡Zorra la tuya imbécil!- Le grito Fran.

Ok, se podían, meter con él. Pero, nadie, nadie, podía tocar la intacta honra de su familia y menos la de su madre.

Bluebell y Bel se quedaron impactados. Fran en toda la discusión se había mantenido al margen, pero ahora la peli celeste, había derramado la última gota.

-¡Eres una corriente!- Le grito Bluebell

-Tú una arrastrada-

-¡Que me has dicho!-

-Que eres una arrastrada. Que acaso no te das cuenta de que este no te quiere ver pero ni en pintura- Señalo a Bel.

-Ah…ah ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡Solo eres una oportunista!-

-La que te pario-

Buebell se indigno

-¡Eres una vulgar!-

-Y tú pareces perra en celo-

Hasta Belphegor se sorprendió del léxico y del temperamento que tenia Fran.

-¡No voy a seguir tratando con una pueblerina como tú!-

-Pero así de la plebe que soy, logre quitártelo – Le sonrió triunfante

-¡Ahhh! Bel, cariño, luego seguimos hablando, cuando esta chusca no esté aquí-

-No va a hablar contigo-

-¡Quien te has creído!-

-SU NOVIA. Apréndetelo- Le chasqueo los dedos en frente de la cara.

La peli celeste, estaba a punto de estallar en un ataque de llanto, provocado por la ira. E su celular, rápidamente marco un numero y en el acto, volvió el helicóptero que la había dejado. Lo abordó y luego grito.

-¡Esto no se va a quedar así, pueblerina!- Lo miro con odio

Fran entrecerró los ojos. Se abrazo del brazo de Bel y le saco la lengua.

Bluebell apretó los dientes.

El helicóptero se fue.

…

Bel se puso a la altura de Fran, como el peli verde era más pequeño.

-Ishishi con que tenias tu carácter- Se rio

-No me gusta que la gente hable sin saber- Dijo mirando con el ceño fruncido.

_Arashi no Ouji (Fragmento)_

_Surudoi hikari  
Chuu wo mai odori  
Arashi wo maneku  
Ouji damon  
Danmatsuma wo  
Kiku no ga suki sa  
Omae no tamashii  
Kiri kizamu yo  
VARIA ichi no  
Saeta sentou SENSU  
PURINSU ZA RIPPAA…_

Sonó el celular de bel. Este lo contesto.

-¿Hola?-

_-Hijo-_

-Mamá…- Pinto una sonrisa

_-Querido, nos acaba de llamar Bluebell y nos ah dicho que té, ya has encontrado a la chica ideal. Aunque, por lo que nos ha contado, es una muy, ósea muy, del pueblo-_ Dijo con el mayor tacto posible._  
_

-Ah eh, bueno…-

_-Entonces, tu padre y yo, en este momento, hemos decidido que queremos conocerla, porque, recuerda, esta edad, es donde se viven los amores fugases-_ Dijo seria

-¿Qué la quieren conocer?- Se mordió los labios.

Al oír esto, Fran lo quedo mirando. Y a los pocos segundos le susurro.

-Dile que si voy-

-Dice que si va, ¡digo! Claro que va. Pero, ustedes están en Bélgica-

_-Oh no cariño, nosotros hoy mismo, acabamos de llegar junto con Bluebell y tu hermano. Él tan listo como siempre, pudo encontrarte-_ Dijo Feliz

-¿Enserio?-

_-Sí, bueno mi vida, en estos días, te mandare la dirección de nuestra modesta casa. Hasta el sábado –_

-Claro, adiós-

_-Adiós tesoro- _Colgó

…

-Maldito Rasiel- Susurro

-¿Entonces el sábado la debo hacer de Lady?- Se cruzó de brazos y se recostó contra un árbol cercano.

Bel lo miro.

-Ishishi. Para ese día, te pones algo de niña bien-

-¿Ah?- Froggy levanto la ceja

-Olvídalo, mejor te llevo a comprarte algo-

-Bueno…Por cierto, en la presentación, estará la arrastrada-

-Oh vaya, Froggy odia a Bluebell. Seguro estará allí de metete-

-Perfecto-

En realidad, Fran había planeado decirle a Bel que solo en esta ocasión la haría de travesti, que nunca más se repetiría esto, pero en el instante en que Bluebell se había pasado la raya, él, había decidido hacerle la vida imposible a "pequeña y dulce" niña de cabellos celestes. Definitivamente, esa mocosa mimada no sabía lo malo que podía ser, nadie lo sabia…

* * *

Kyu w!..Espero les haya agradado, lo hice en un momento de inspiración con ira *_________*! Por cierto, en el próximo capítulo, probablemente, ponga unos dibujos originales de Fran, con la ropa de chica X3!

* * *

En el próximo capitulo

_-Chrome…- La llamo_

_-Dime-_

_-¿Sabes andar en zapatos de taco aguja numero 9?-_

_Chrome levanto la cabeza y lo miro fijamente (O_O)_

_-¿Q-que dijiste?-_

_-¿Sabes usar tacos o no?-_

_-S-sí, pero para que quieres saber eso-_

_-Enséñame- Dijo decidido Fran._


	6. Chapter 6

Para lo que no están enterados, les tengo una noticia muy grata…¡Bluebell murió en el manga! ¡Yeeeeeh! ¡Wajajajaja! *W*

A leer x3!

* * *

VI. De compras. ¿La excusa del año?

Los tres chiscos ya habían llegado a su domicilio. Mukuro aun no llegaba de trabajar.

-Chicos les sirvo su comida- Dijo Chrome desde la cocina.

Viper y Fran se sentaron en la mesa. Ya se habían puesto sus ropas de diario. Esperaron unos minutos y pronto llego la mayor con los platos.

Comieron en silencio por un rato, entonces, Fran sintió miradas sobre él.

-Fran…-

-¿Qué?- Pregunto con la boca llena

-¿Por qué tienes brillo labial en la boca?- Pregunto inocente Viper.

GLUP

Trago grueso.

_-"¡Rayos! No me saque el maldito brillo"-_ Pensó

-¿C-cual brillo?- Intento disimular

-Ese que tienes ahí. – Señalo Viper. Mientras Chrome lo miraba raro. (o-O)

-Jejeje…No, s-seguro y es la grasa de la comida que me se pegoteó en la boca- Se limpio la boca con una servilleta. (n-nU)

-Aja- Dijeron sus hermanos (¬-¬)

* * *

Luego de que sus hermanos no le creyeron nada acerca de "la grasa de la comida", se fue hacia su habitación. Que bueno que Mukuro ya les había dado a cada uno su recamara.

Se sentó en su escritorio y apoyo su rostro entre sus manos. Suspiro pesadamente. Los hechos del día, habían transcurrido de forma abrupta. Nunca se le hubiera pasado por la mente que terminaría haciendo travestismo ese día y estar enredado hasta el cuello, por culpa de un arranque de ira, con lo de ser "la novia" de Bel…

Dejo escapar un suspiro. Entonces, se acordó de una melodía que le encantaba mucho, que aquella persona les cantaba tanto a los cuatro cuando niños…

_Time to Say Goog Bye (Fragmento) _

_Quando sono sala  
Sogno all'orrizonte _

_E mancan le parole  
Si lo sa che nono ce luce  
In una stanza quando manca il sole  
Si non ci sei tu con me, con me_

Su le finestre  
Monstra a tutti il mio cuore  
Che hai accesso  
Chiundi dentro me  
La luce che hai incontrato per strada

Time to say goodbye,  
Paesi che no ho mai  
Veduto e visssuto con te  
Adesso si li vivro con te partiro  
Su navi per mari  
Che io lo so  
No no non essitono piu,  
It's time to say goodbye…

…

Después de recitar la canción, la nostalgia se apodero de él. Rápidamente escondió la cabeza bajo sus brazos. Maldijo el que sus ojos quisieran llorar…

* * *

Eran las 6 pm y Mukuro llegaba cansadísimo del trabajo. Había tenido que corretear de aquí para allá, para que Byakuran firmara unos contratos súper importantes. A veces su jefe se le engreía como si fuese un pequeño infante y se ponía a jugar en lugar de hacer sus deberes como presidente de la empresa, pero fuera de eso…era muy buena persona. Sonrió para sí mismo el de ojos extravagantes…

_¡RING! ¡RING!_

El teléfono sonó.

-Aló, buenas tardes- Dijo muy cortes

_-Buenas…Se encuentra Fran -_ Saludo la voz delgada de un joven

-Sí, claro, espere un momento por favor. Cierto, de parte de quién-

_-Solo dígale que es de parte de su príncipe ishishi-_

-Mmm ok-

Miro el fono algo extraño y llamo a su hermano.

-¡Fran!-

_-¡Qué!-_ Grito desde su habitación

-¡Teléfono!-

_-¡Quién es!-_

-¡Dice que de parte del príncipe!-

_-¡¿Ah?! ¡Ahí bajo!-_ El peli verde llego en un tris.

Tomo el fono y estaba a punto de hablar, pero sintió que la presencia de Mukuro estaba a su lado muy sonriente.

-¿S-sucede algo?-

-¿Ah? No, nada- (n-n)

-¿Querías algo?- (o-o)

-Nada…Ah ya, quieres tu privacidad, entiendo- Se fue sonriendo. Entro a la cocina y de la puerta miraba atentamente a Fran, quien se percató de esto y le planto la mirada. (¬_¬)

Mukuro se metió por completo a la cocina. (ºxº)

…

-¿Bel-sempai?-

_-Ishishi hasta que contestas Froggy… ¿Qué haces?-_

-Nada, acabo de culminar con mis deberes y… ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?- (¬¬)

_-El príncipe tiene influencias…Pero dime, la ranita puede salir ahora mismo-_

-Sí, pero para qué- A Fran no le daba buena espina eso.

_-El sábado es la presentación, por ello el príncipe debe comprarte algo para que te pongas. Entonces, no tengo tiempo mañana, por eso mejor ahora que estoy libre…Ishishishi y te voy diciendo que no aceptare un "no" como respuesta, es una orden que te doy que salgas ahora mismo conmigo…-_

-Bueno, bueno- (=-=)

_-Nos encontramos en media hora en el centro comercial-_

-Ok, hasta luego-

_-Aja, se puntual Froggy-_ Le colgó

El oji verde, camino hacia la cocina, para decirle a Mukuro que saldría un rato.

-Mukuro, voy a salir con un amigo ¿sí?-

-¿Con el que te llamo?-

-Si-

-Bien, anda. Pero abrígate, está haciendo un poco de frio-

-Sip- Se fue a su habitación a cambiarse.

Mukuro se quedo en cocina, jugando con su taza de café.

-Kufufu, con que "su príncipe" ¿eh?-

* * *

-Al príncipe no lo puedes hacer esperar ni un segundo Froggy. Te dije bien claro que te quería puntual aquí y…-

-Ya, Bel-sempai. Solo me atrase dos minutos, no es para que hagas toda una escenita. Ya pareces una madre- Dijo aburrido de todo el parloteo de Belphegor.

Ya estaban en el centro comercial de la ciudad de Tokio. Este era enorme y tenía indefinida variedad de tiendas y personas. De colores y gustos, de tallas y formas. Parecía toda una selva de modas…

-No soy una madre, soy un príncipe- Le rectifico

-Uno falso – Dijo entre dientes. Por lo que sintió uno de los cuchillos de Bel en su cuello.

-Ishishi…Te oí-

-Lo sé-

Iban a empezar a pasear por las tiendas, cuando Bel le hablo.

-Espera. ¿Y esa ropa?-

Fran traía puesto un polo color verde, encima una polera negra abierta de algodón y una chalina de rayas negras y verdes. En la parte posterior, mostraba un pantalón negro pegado y unas zapatillas color verde.

-¿Qué tiene?...Oiga, yo no me estoy fijando en lo que lleva puesto sempai, no sea fijón-

Por su parte, Bel, tenía su típico polo de manga larga rayado en negro y rojo, sobre esto una chaqueta negra. Pantalones negros pegados y zapatillas rojas. Ah, y su siempre infaltable corona.

-No me refería a eso rana idiota-

-¿Si no?-

-Te vas a comprar ropa de mujer, y vas a entrar como hombre a esas tiendas. El príncipe no está dispuesta a que la gente murmure que ando saliendo con un mariquita que se compra ropa de nena. Ishishishi- Sonrisa Chesire

Fran no se había percatado de eso. La verdad se vería muy raro dos chicos comprando, bueno, él comprando ropa de niña…

-Rayos- Murmuro abatido

* * *

-¿Entonces es para su novia, que es la hermana gemela de él, y como le quieren dar una sorpresa los dos, por eso él se debe probarse la ropa para ver si le queda o no a ella, porque son de la misma talla?- Pregunto algo confundida la vendedora de la tienda

-Si- Respondieron los dos

Antes de entrar a las tiendas, ellos habían ideado esa escusa, para que Fran pudiera probarse la ropa sin que la gente, al menos la vendedora, no piense mal…

-Que lindo detalle de los dos – Sonrió risueña la mujer –Síganme por favor. Aquí hay unos vestuarios privados, para que él se pueda probar la ropa sin que la gente este mirando raro- Empezó a caminar con dirección a unos vestidores ocultos en la trastienda.

* * *

-Ponte esa falda rosada y el polo blanco- Bel señalo desde el sofá donde estaba sentado.

-No me gusta el rosado. Quiero ponerme esto- Señalo otra ropa

-Póntelo rana- Ordeno

-Si me la voy a pasar de travesti, al menos que me agrade el color de la ropa ¿no?-

-Ponte el rosado-

-No-

-¡Póntelo!-

-No-

-Póntelo-

-Que no-

-¡Ya, que terco eres! Te voy a destajar si no te lo pones-

-Destájame- Fran parecía un niño intransigente

-Bien, ponte la maldita falda negra y la estúpida blusa de rayas-

-Ok- Tomo aquellas prendas y se metió en el vestidor (¬w¬)

A los cinco minutos salió. Como Bel ya lo había dicho, modelaba una linda blusa manga larga, de y líneas verticales, negras y rojas. Una falda negra bombacha con un cinto rojo en el borde de la misma.

-¿Qué tal?-

Belphegor estuvo serio por un momento, pero luego…

-¡Ishishishi ajaja!- No pudo contenerse la risa

-¿De qué te ríes?- Fran no comprendía el por qué de su risa.

-El príncipe no se había percatado, de que además de tener carita de niña, tenias cinturita de niñita ¡Ishishishi!- Se burlo

Fran enmudeció. (o-o)

-Eso no es divertido- Se sonrojo levemente (¬///¬) –No es mi culpa ser tan…menudito y ¡va! Tener cara y cuerpo de…niñita- Le costó decir la última palabra

-Ishishishi…..ishishi-

-Ya basta sempai, no te burles-(¬///¬)

El príncipe regulo su respiración después de su ataque de risa.

-Ah, bueno, ya me reí mucho. Ishishi. Ahora, tienes que escoger el tipo de zapatos que usaras-

-Zapatillas- (=o=)

-Ishishis, la ranita me hace reír mucho…Tienes que usar zapatos de tacón-

-¡Qué!- (O_o!)

-Lo que oíste. Ahora, termina de escoger más ropa. Saliendo, vamos por los zapatos, y ya sabes lo que tenemos que decir en la tienda ishishi-

* * *

Luego de haber comprado mas piezas de vestir, entraron a la zapatería, el plan era simple, decirle a la vendedora la súper excusa, probarse los benditos zapatos y salir corriendo de allí, antes de que alguien los viese. Y así fue, todo a la perfección.

En cuanto salieron, al frente había una cafetería y para cuando Bel se había dado cuenta, Fran ya no estaba a su lado. Se había ido a comprarse algo.

-¡Oye rana idiota vuelve acá!- Lo había dejado con todas las bolsas de compra.

* * *

-Buenas noches ¿Qué desea pedir?- Pregunto amablemente la cajera

-Buenas noches. Amm, quiero una hamburguesa con queso y tocino, una porción de papitas y una gaseosa-

-Bien, para llevar o para comer aquí-

-Para comer aquí y…-

-Oye rana, no te hagas el payaso que…- Le interrumpió molesto Bel

-¿Tienes hambre?- Le pregunto

-Si- (o-o)

-Señorita, duplique el pedido- Le dijo a la cajera

-Con mucho gusto- (n.n)

Les entregaron su pedido y se sentaron a comer. Ingirieron sus alimentos en silencio, hasta que el peli verde, sintió que su compañero lo miraba fijamente. Bueno al menos él suponía eso, ya que, por su singular cerquillo no se podía saber.

-¿Ocurre algo, Bel-sempai?- Dijo levantando la cabeza.

-Ishishi, tú pareces un bebé- Le dijo

-¿Ah?- Se quedó muy confundido.

-Mírate, te has manchado toda la cara con las cremas- Señalo algo burlón

-¿Qué si?- Automáticamente se limpio con una servilleta –¿Ya salió?-

-No, te falta en la izquierda- Vio a peli verde limpiarse al lado contrario –Dije izquierda-

-Pero esta es mi izquierda- (o.o)

-No, a mi izquierda-

-Ah, ya no importa, luego me limpio bien- Quiso seguir comiendo, pero sintió que, con dos dedos, Bel levanto su cabeza desde la frente.

-Cochino, límpiate bien- Raro, el príncipe se levanto de su silla para limpiarle la cara. Luego de terminar, Bel se regreso a su asiento.

-G-gracias, Bel-sempai- Dijo casi en un susurro (u///u)

* * *

-¡KAWAII!- Gritaron en unisonó cinco chicas vestidas de Lolitas. Las cuales empezaron a golpearse la cabeza contra una pared cercana.

Este grupo, era conocido en la escuela como el "Fan Club Yaoi". Conformado por Pukii, Luanny, Yuriko, Jenna y Hikaru. Cinco dementes amantes del yaoi, ahora fanes número uno del BelxFran.

-¡Que bello!- Dijo Feliz Hikaru, una pelirrubia algo inocente, por así decirlo.

-Bello es poco ¡Esta es una escena que recordaremos por mucho!- Yuriko, la castaña, junto sus manos en forma de ensueño

-¡Nya, adoro el amor prohibido!- Gritaron juntas y abrazadas, una peli marrón y una pelinegra, Jenna y Luanny.

-¡Se me antoja!- Dijo Pukii

-¿Se te antoja ver más de ellos?- Pregunto entusiasmada Yuriko (ºwº)

-No-

-¿Entonces?- Inquirió Jenna (o.O)

-Que se me antoja una hamburguesa-

-Pukii, acabamos de comer hace media hora- Le dijo Luanny (¬¬)

-Luanny, son una chica en crecimiento, necesito alimentarme- (*O*)

…

-Entonces vamos por tu hamburguesa- Le sonrió la rubia

-Sii- Salto feliz

-Bueno, vamos y de paso nos ganamos de cerca con lo que hacen ellos- Luanny ya se estaba imaginando cosas raras (*¬*)

-Luanny, están en una cafetería, no van a hacer cosas 3x en plena vía pública- Hablo Yuriko (=-=)

-¿Tu como sabes? ¿Qué no te acuerdas cuando estaban por los lavaderos de la escuela?- (*;;*)

-Ah…Pues si- (*w*)

Todas se fueron corriendo a la cafetería.

* * *

Culminaron de comer y ahora conversarían de cómo serian las cosas el sábado.

-El sábado te voy a recoger a tu casa a las 8 pm. El príncipe te quiere encontrar "lista", Froggy-

-Mmm, ese va a ser un problema- Miro hacia abajo

-¿Por qué?-

-Es que si mi hermano me ve con la ropa de mujer, se me va a armar una muy grande-

-Cierto. Mmm, ya se, mejor te recojo a las 7 pm y te llevo a mi departamento, ahí te cambias-

-¿Tienes departamento? Prense que vivías con tus padres - Pregunto asombrado

-Ishishishi, pues sí. Vivo solo. Y en cuanto a eso de vivir con mis padres…Pues mejor te lo cuento de una vez, ranita. En realidad yo vine a Japón escapándome de Bluebell, o mejor dicho del maldito compromiso. –

Fran puso los codos sobre la mesa y apoyo su cara entre sus manos.

-Te entiendo, yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo. Con la "joyita" que es esa…ella- Intento no exponer su sentir, cada vez que la recordaba sentía ganas de insultarla.

-Ishishi, bueno si. Desde que recuerdo era peor que una lapa- Miro al cielo. Bostezó. Miro su reloj de pulsera.

-Ya es tarde. Las 11 pm-

-¿Enserio? Mukuro me va a matar- (=-=)

-Ya vamos, te llevo a tu casa-

Ambos se levantaron, caminaron tranquilamente hasta la avenida, tomaron un taxi rumbo a la casa del peli verde.

En el trayecto Fran se detuvo a pensar.

-Bel-sempai-

-Dime-

-¿Usted cree que se pueda llevar la ropa y zapatos?-

-¿Qué quieres decir rana?-

-Mis hermanos me harían un interrogatorio si me ven llegar con ropa de chica-

Bel suspiró.

-Sí, claro. Como sea…Por cierto, mañana te enseño algo de etiqueta y cosas que debes responder a preguntar sagaces de mis padres-

-Sí, pero si se etiqueta- (oOo)

-¿Enserio? Mejor así-

* * *

-Buenas noches Bel-sempai- Se despidió Fran

-Buenas noches Froggy- Le hizo una seña con la mano.

El taxi volvió a encaminarse con dirección del domicilio del príncipe.

Fran camina entre saltos, estaba jugando. Por raro que sonase, se sentía algo emocionado por lo que se celebraría el día sábado. Poco antes de llegar a la puerta de su casa, Mukuro salió con el seño fruncido.

-¿Qué horas se suponen que son estas de llegar jovencito?- Dijo molesto

Fran miro su reloj de pulsera.

-Son las 11: 23 pm- Dijo burlón

-Fran, no estoy jugando-

-Ya, Mukuro, solo se me paso la hora un poco-

-Tú sabes a caso los peligros con los que te puedes encontrar. Todavía eres un niño, no conoces nada de la vida y…-

-Mukuro, ya. Cálmate. No soy de cristal, si. Ni tampoco lo son Chrome o Viper- Entro a la casa

Mukuro se quedó mirando por donde había entrado y susurro para sí mismo.

-Pero para mí es como si lo fueran…- El viento jugó con su cabello

* * *

Corrió escaleras arriba hacia la habitación de Chrome. Toco la puerta, pero, al no recibir respuesta la abrió. Ahí, vio a su hermana concentrada en una revista

-Chrome…- La llamo

-Ya llegaste Fran, si, dime – Aun seguía con la cabeza en su lectura.

-¿Sabes andar en zapatos de taco aguja numero 9?-

Chrome levanto la cabeza y lo miro fijamente (O_O)

-¿Q-que dijiste?-

-¿Sabes usar tacos o no?-

-S-sí, pero para que quieres saber eso-

-Enséñame- Dijo decidido Fran

-¿T-te sientes bien? No, mejor llamo a Mukuro- Se levantó del pequeño sofá en el que estaba.

-No, espera- La cogió del brazo

-¿?- Lo miro algo extrañada

-Es que quiero decir, mejor dicho, cómo se siente andar en tacos, digo, es que hoy que salí vi a muchas chicas usar unos tacones grandes y entonces me entro curiosidad, solo eso- Trato de disimular (ñ.ñU)

-Ah, bien, claro, curiosidad…- Se quedo algo pensativa

-Pero mejor olvídalo- Se iba a ir

-No, no. No te preocupes. Yo me encargare de disipar tus dudas, como hermana mayor que soy, esa es mi obligación- (+O+!)

-Eh, si, si claro-

Chrome corrió a su closet, de allí saco un par de zapatos altos, lo que era más, eran taco 12. Y él solo tenía que usar 9…

-¿E-eso no es 9, verdad?-

-No, pero que importa. Tú póntelos nada mas, yo te enseño- Le sonrió (n.n)

-Sí, claro, gracias- Dijo algo dudoso

Y así fue, como con ayuda de Chrome, Fran pudo disipar sus dudas… (xD)

* * *

Nyo!, Al fic también le pondré la temática familiar, por cierto xP… Y en cuanto al dibujo que dije que pondría en este cap, lo pondré en el que viene +O+!..Me está quedando bello *W*!

* * *

En el próximo capitulo

_-…tu eres Fran- Dijo la reina_

_-Sí, señora, mucho gusto- Hizo una reverencia_

_-La verdad por lo que me ha contado Bluebell, en este momento tengo una muy mala impresión tuya – Dijo directa. _

_Fran suspiró._

_-Entiendo señora. En breve, si me permite, le explicare cómo sucedieron las cosas y le demostrare que no soy como usted piensa- El peli verde pinto una sonrisita "dulce" en su cara._


	7. Chapter 7

Aquí con una nueva entrega! Siento la demora, es que estuve ocupada con un cosplay u-uU, pero bueno, aquí está el nuevo cap y el dibujo que les prometí bueno…T_T! Gemenee! Por más que intento colocar el link para que puedan observarlo, no sé por qué la pag de fanfiction no me lo permite…lo siento Ç^Ç! En el próximo capítulo veré cómo hacer para que aparezca el link sea como sea *0*!

A leer!

VII. La pequeña y dulce niña de cabellos verdes

-Me duele…- Se quejaba.

Fran se encontraba tirado en su cama. Había practicando toda la tarde con Chrome, al fin había logrado dominar los benditos zapatos. Pero los pies le mataban ¿Cómo era que las chicas podían caminar con esos monstros? (Ni yo lo sé º-º!)

Mañana sería el gran día. Si, mañana, se haría pasar por una nenita, mañana, sería travestí. Pero, no importaba, si con eso podía atormentar a la peli celeste, valía la pena.

Cerró los ojos para poder despejar su mente. Recordó que la noche anterior le había hablado a Mukuro de forma brusca. Se sentó en su cama, se sentía un incomodo. Mejor dicho, se sentía mal de haber tratado así a su hermano… Chasqueo los dientes.

-Idiota…- Se insultó a sí mismo.

Se encaminó a la habitación del mayor.

Mukuro se encontraba ordenando su closet, su ropa estaba muy desorganizada. Puso la ropa forma a la derecha y la informal a la izquierda. En los cajones inferiores…

_TOC TOC_

-Pasa- Dijo el dueño de la habitación

Vio que Fran entró con algo de timidez.

-¿Sucede algo Fran?-

-Ehmm..Bueno, si, digo no, ósea…Eh...Quería pedirte perdón por hablarte tan feo la noche pasada-

…

-¡Ya no importa lo que pasó! - Abrazó a su hermano fuertemente. (w)

-M-Mukuro…- Lo llamó

-Dime - (nwn)

-No puedo respirar…- Dijo ya con la cara azul por la falta de aire. (x0x)

-¡Ahh! Perdón- Lo soltó

-Bueno, ya que estoy aquí, también quería decirte otra cosa-

-Dime - Dijo emocionado, pensando que sería algo como un "te quiero" o "eres el mejor hermano del mundo" (*0*)

-Viper se acabo mis chocolates…Ah y mañana voy a salir con mi amigo. Bueno solo era eso, ya me voy. Buenas noches.- Salió del cuarto…

…

(o-o)

-Ya que… -Siguió ordenando. (ú3ú)

Sábado 6:40 pm

-Bueno niños, yo ya me voy- Mukuro cogió su saco y se lo puso.

Esa misma noche había una pequeña recepción en el centro de la ciudad, la empresa donde trabajaba celebraba el tener nuevos socios confiables. Y como asistente de Byakuran, el presidente, Mukuro debía estar allí.

-Fran, no vengas tan tarde por favor- Le insistió.

-Está bien, no te preocupes- El respondió el peli verde.

Mukuro vio el reloj de la sala y se apresuró en salir.

-Hasta luego niños, no me esperen despiertos- Se fue.

Fran se encontraba un poco nervioso. Aunque ya había planeado cómo comportarse, las ansias y nervios lo comían vivo.

-Oye y a dónde irán tu amigo y tú- Le preguntó Chrome, quien se encontraba sentada junto a él en el sofá principal de la sala.

-A-ah bueno, iremos por ahí a hacer cosas de chicos y …bueno en fin, solo cosas-

-Ajá- (¬¬)

-¿Por qué me miras así? Te estoy diciendo la verdad- Se defendió

-Ok, ok…Por cierto, intenta venir a eso de las 10 pm. Hoy es noche de películas- Los tres hermanos tenían por costumbre compartir sus sábados por la noche, mirando películas de terror japonés, hasta altas horas de la noche.

-Claro. A las diez en punt… -

_Ding Dong _(XD)

Las palabras de Fran fueron cortadas, por timbre de su casa.

-Yo voy a ver- Dijo Chrome.

La chica abrió la puerta y por unos segundos calló, luego miró a Fran.

-Eh… Fran…creo que te buscan- Dijo un tanto cohibida.

La ranita se paró y fue hasta la puerta, donde se encontraba Belphegor, quien le sonrió.

-¿Ya estás listo?-

-SI, claro-

-Bien, vámonos-

Fran asintió con la cabeza y se giró donde Chrome.

-Chrome ya me voy. Por cierto, dile a Viper que ni se le ocurra acercarse a mis chocolates- Ordenó (¬¬)

-Yo le…daré el recado-

-Bien, adiós- Salió y cerró la puerta.

Mientras, Chrome aún no entendía cómo era que su hermano se había hecho tan amigo de aquel chico, sobre todo después de su incidente anterior.

-¿Chrome nee, te sientes bien?- Le preguntó Viper, quien estaba pasando por la sala con una caja de chocolates en manos.

-Si-

-Ok, me voy a mi cuarto a comer chocolates- (Imaginen a Viper chibi *0*)

-¿E-es tuyo senpai?- Preguntó

-Ishishi. Por supuesto, es digno de un príncipe-

Estaban dirigiéndose a al departamento del príncipe en una limusina de tamaño colosal. De interior rojo, asientos blandos y muchas comodidades, como una mini bola sicodélica en el techo, estéreo de alta calidad y una pequeña refrigeradora portátil.

-Ishishishi ¿Acaso la ranita nunca ha subido a uno de estos?-

-No-

-Lo suponía, después de todo eres solo un plebeyo más-

-Y tú eres un estúpido príncipe falso-

-¿Qué dijiste?- Una venita se veía en la rubia cabeza

-Waa..que noche tan linda- Dijo mirando por la ventana.

Llegaron a su destino, un edificio enorme, ubicado en la parte más lujosa de la ciudad. Subieron alrededor de veintisiete pisos. Al llegar al lugar indicado, Bel sacó sus llaves y dejo ver el interior, una sala muy bien amoblada y lujosa.

-Ven rana-

Fran siguió a Bel hasta su habitación.

-Bueno ahí está todo- Señaló los paquetes de ropa, zapatos y peluca que ya hacían en la cama.

-Ok- Se acercó a la cama y cogió una pieza de ropa. Luego, quedó mirando a Belphegor.

…

-¿Qué?- Le pregunto Bel

-Ehh..¿Ya vas a salir del cuarto? Digo, para empezar a cambiarme-

…

-El príncipe no va a salir de su cuarto, ahora cámbiate y ya rana-

-No me voy a desvestir si estas tu aquí, Bel-senpai-

-No me hagas perder la paciencia y cámbiate. Además, ni que tuvieras algo que yo no-

-No, pero igual-

-Te cambias solo o el príncipe te quita la ropa- Advirtió

-Sí, claro…Ya vete de aquí-

-Tú, te lo buscaste-

Se acercó al menor a grandes pasos. Impulsivamente el peli verde retrocedió varios pasos, pero Bel lo tomo de los hombros y lo empujo en la cama. Fran como acto reflejo se fue hacia atrás intentado alejarse del mayor, quien ya se había posicionado sobre él para desprenderlo de su ropa.

Por su parte, Bel, sacó una de sus cuchillas. Rasgo la camisa, dejándolo con el torso expuesto. Paseo levemente la cuchilla sobre el vientre plano y pálido. Iba a empezar otro corte en el pantalón, cuando la mano de Fran lo detuvo. Por un momento forsajearon. Fran se reincorporó un poco. En ese momento ambos volvieron a caer en la cama, echados. Bel lo volvió a acorralar contra la cama.

-Bel-senpai, no hagas eso- Se quejó

-Ishishi, el príncipe te advirtió ranita- Acercó su rostro al del otro

-Pero pareces un violador haciendo esto- (º-º)

…

-¡Idiota!- Le dio un golpe en la cabeza con su puño.

El príncipe se fue de la habitación, sintiéndose ofendido por la rana, luego se vengaría de él.

Al pasar unos minutos, Fran salió con la ropa puesta. La blusa manga larga, de líneas verticales, negras y rojas. Una falda negra bombacha con un cinto rojo en el borde de la misma. Medias largas negras, los zapatos de taco aguja. La peluca con coletas y por supuesto, el relleno (Ya saben de donde ¬w¬)

-¿Bel-senpai , aún no te alistas? -

Bel estaba con la cabeza hacia atrás, sentado en el sofá. Como no obtuvo respuesta se acerco a su senpai.

-¿Senpai estas despierto?-

-Raghna stukpijdfda-

-¿Senpai?- Le movió el brazo

-Rana eshtupida- Hablo dormido

…

-Estúpido príncipe falso- Le pateó levemente la pierna (¬¬)

Bel se sobresaltó un poco y quedó mirando un tanto extrañado a Fran. Quien tan solo le volvió a hablar.

-Ya van a ser las 7:30-

El príncipe se estiró un poco, se paró y se encaminó hacia su habitación, no sin antes decir.

-Eres exactamente igual a una niña. Ishishishi… -

La limusina se encaminaba ya, a la mansión donde residían los reyes. Fran se preparaba mentalmente para lo que venía. En tanto, Belphegor se acomodaba su camisa, el rubio príncipe, se había puesto una camisa negra con rayas verticales rojas y los primeros botones abiertos (Me gustan las rayas verticales *w*!), un pantalón de vestir negro y zapatos del mismo color.

El móvil empezó a detenerse lentamente. El conductor aviso que ya habían llegado.

Ambos chicos bajaron, se desplazaron hasta la puerta principal. Una sirvienta abrió de inmediato e hizo una reverencia. Guiándolos hasta la sala principal, donde se encontraba una mujer de aspecto majestuoso. Cabello rubios y ojos color amatistas.

-Mi Bel, al fin llegas querido- Abrazo al rubio

-Hola mama- Dijo ante el abrazo.

Fran se quedo parado a un lado y no dijo nada, hasta que la madre de Bel se fijo en su presencia. Dejo de abrazar a su hijo y el hablo directamente.

-Así que …tu eres Fran- Dijo la reina

-Sí, señora, mucho gusto- Hizo una reverencia

-La verdad por lo que me ha contado Bluebell, en este momento tengo una muy mala impresión tuya – Dijo directa.

Fran suspiró.

-Entiendo señora. En breve, si me permite, le explicare cómo sucedieron las cosas y le demostrare que no soy como usted piensa- El peli verde pinto una sonrisita "dulce" en su cara.

La reina miro a ¨la chica¨ de pies a cabeza. Buen porte, carita bonita. A simple vista, parecía tener todos los requisitos para estar con su hijo, pero con lo que le había dicho Bluebell, pues, tenía sus dudas…

-Bien, pasemos al comedor, todos nos esperan- Empezó a caminar hacia la habitación destino.

Bel y Fran, siguieron a la reina, pasando por un amplio corredor, hasta el comedor.

Allí, observaron el bufet puesto en la mesa y los presentes, el Rey, un hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos dorados, de porte majestuoso y a Bluebell, quien miro directamente a Fran con mucho odio.

-Querido, ya llego Bel junto con su…amiga- Hablo la reina.

El hombre mayor se paró de su asiento y se acerco a los dos chiquillos. Cuando el Rey llego donde ellos, Fran se sintió al persona más pequeña del mundo, el Rey era muy alto igual que Bel y hasta la reina era más alto que él.

-Entonces señorita, usted es Fran, pero no me ah dicho su apellido aun- El Rey parecía ser una persona más amable.

-R-Rokudo. Mi nombre es Rokudo Fran, un placer conocerlo señor.- Hizo una reverencia.

-El gusto es mío pequeña- Tomo su mano y la beso. Definitivamente ese señor era TOTALMENTE diferente a su senpai.

-Tomen asiento, en cuanto venga Rasiel empezaremos a cenar-

El Rey a la cabeza, a su derecha la reina, a la izquierda Bel, a la izquierda de Bel, Fran y frente a la rana, Bluebell.

-¡Yii yii!- Antes de que Fran se diera cuanta, un murciélago ya conocido por él, estaba en su cabeza.

-¿Tormenta…?- Susurro un poco quedado.(o.o)

-Ushesheshe- Todos los presentes vieron al dueño de la extraña risa. Rasiel.

El rubio tomo asiento al lado de Bluebell.

-Querido, mira, ya llego tu hermano con su…amiga- Hablo la reina.

-Usheshe, si, ya me di cuenta- Rasiel observo a Bel y a Fran y quedo observando al último.

Por su parte, Fran, no sabía que Bel tenía un hermano gemelo, que por cierto era igual o más terrorífico que Bel. Se puso un poco incomodo al sentir la mirada insistente del otro. Trato de actuar como si no lo notara. Jugó con su vista mirando por doquier, hasta que en cierto momento simplemente quedo mirando sus uñas. Hasta que sintió una respiración muy cerca de su rostro. Volteó rápidamente y vio que Rasiel estaba muy cerca. El príncipe le sonrió, la misma sonrisa que al de Bel.

-¿Es tuya?- Le pregunto a Bel mientras ponías las manos en los hombro del peli verde.

-¡Sí!- Lo atrajo hacia él.

…

-Te la voy a quitar usheshe-

A Bel no le dio ni la más mínima gracia lo que había dicho su hermano. Cuchillos empezaron a volar por la habitación.

-Niños, luego juegan, es hora de comer- Hablo al reina serena.

-Usheshe...En un momento madre- Lanzo tres cuchillos.

-Que mala puntería tienes- Bel le lanzo otros más.

Fran recién terminaba de procesar lo que estaba presenciando. Negó con la cabeza, definitivamente la realeza es muy excéntrica.

-Parecen que los chicos no dejaran de jugar hasta dentro de un buen rato- El Rey vio que sus dos hijos llevaban su pelea hasta los jardines.

Así, paso un buen rato. Fran conversaba con el Rey y la Reina, ambos le preguntaban cosas sobre su vida y pretensiones para el futuro. En cuestión de minutos, el Rey dijo…

-Me alegro de que mi hijo haya hecho una buena elección- Sonrió

-Gracias- También le devolvió una sonrisa.

-¡P-pero…!- Bluebell moría de ira.

-¿Sucede algo Bluebell?- Preguntó el hombre mayor.

-¿Qué ocurrirá con mi compromiso con Bel? ¡Yo lo amo! ¡No es justo que ella venga y me lo arrebate!- Chillo histérica.

-Lo siento, pero, tú y nosotros sabíamos que si Bel encontraba a otra persona, pues…Pero, no debes ponerte así, si quieres podemos arreglar las cosas para que tu y Ras…-

-¡No!- Todos los presentes miraron a Rasiel que entro nuevamente al comedor.

-¿Perdón?-

-No me quiero comprometer con ella...Es muy chillona- Señalo a la peli azul

-¡Qué dijiste!-

-Que se quede con el inútil (Belphegor :D)…Yo me quedo con la coneja usheshe-

Rasiel se acerco a Fran.

-Tú te quedas conmigo conejita- Le beso al mejilla.

-¡Qué crees que haces!- Bel grito al observar toda la escena.

-Beso a mi novia usheshe-

Más cuchillos y golpes hubieron en la habitación.

-¡No te le acerques!-

-Oblígame- Volvió a acercarse a Fran y le beso la otra mejilla.

Mientras Bluebell, aun no cabía en sí misma, no era posible, no, los dos, los dos, la preferían a esa…perra. Se levanto impulsivamente de la silla, tiro a servilleta en la mesa.

-¿Bluebell querida, no cenaras?- Pregunto al reina.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo estar ni un minuto más aquí, con esta corriente, perra…- Siseo con odio

-¡Oh, santo cielo!- La reina se escandalizo

Bien, plan en marcha. Fran empezó a actuar. Agacho al cabeza y escondió el rostro entre sus manos y empezó a ¨sollozar¨.

-L-lo siento…y-yo no quería h-hacerte sentir mal…snif snif…es que yo quiero mucho a B-bel …snif…- _La_ peli verde _¨lloraba¨_ a mares.

-Ya, ya, pequeña no llores- El Rey se levanto y el palmeo la cabeza.

-D-disculpe señor- Se seco las _¨lagrimas¨_

-No tienes que sentirte mal. Lo que tú y Bel sienten no es nada malo, es más, es seguramente una de las mejores cosas que le ha sucedido a él-

-¡Ahs!- La de ojos azules estaba reventando de ira. Ahora la mosca muerta se hacia la inocente. Empezó a caminar hacia la salida, no sin antes echar una última mirada, en la que Fran le dedico una sonrisa socarrona, que muy en el fondo significaba _¨Jodete perra, en tu cara¨._ (XD)

-¡Por favor Bluebell, no te vayas!- La reina se paró a insistirle.

-¡Es que…! Bien, me quedare por usted- La antipática volvió a la mesa.

Algún rato después, Belphegor y Rasiel, se sentaron también en la mesa, y así todos juntos cenaron.

A Fran se le hizo agua la boca al probar platos tan exquisitos, sobre todo el postre.

Al rato, luego de finalizar la cena, él y Bel, anunciaron que se tenían que retirar, ya que era un poco tarde. Se despidieron de los presentes como era debido y se fueron.

Fran se tapo la boca al bostezar. Ya habían llegado a la casa de Bel , amos estaban agotados y se sentaron pesadamente en el sillón principal.

…

-Senpai-

-¿Qué?-

-Tu hermano es raro- Se abrazo a si mismo mientras la piel se le escarapelaba. (A)

-Tch…Ese imbesil. Uno de estos días lo voy a matar-

-Hay senpai, halas de ello como si fuera un juego-

-Lo es rana, lo es. El que muera primero pierde el trono. Es algo literal Ishishishi-

…

-Tú también eres otro raro- (¬-¬) Se paro del sillón.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-A cambiarme. Me estresa este modelito- Señalo la falda

-Bien…Pero…- Lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastro hacia el baño.

-¿Qué pasa?- Bel lo sentó en una banquita.

-Voy a desinfectarte- Tomo un pañito húmedo y empezó a restregarlo por sus mejillas.

-S-Senp..¡Senpai! Basta- Se separo del príncipe – ¿Por qué hiciste? Eso dolió- Se sobo las mejillas.

-Porque yo nunca en mi vida eh permitido que ese animal (Rasiel XD) toque mis cosas.-

-¿Cosa?...Soy una persona-

-Rana-

…

-Idiota- Susurro. Vio que Belphegor tomo un pomo que contenía un liquido color azulino. Mojo el paño.

-Quédate quieto-

-¡Eso es desinfectante de baño!-

-¡Te dije que iba a desinfectar!-

-¡Senpai, no voy a dejar que me eches eso encima!- Salió corriendo del baño

…

-¡Vuelve aquí rana!- Lo siguió

-¡Abre la puerta!-

-_Nop, me estoy vistiendo_- Escuchó del interior de la habitación.

…

-_Senpai_-

-¿Uh, qué?-

-_Préstame uno de tus polos_-

-¿Ah?-

-_Hace rato tu rasgaste mi ropa_-

-Pues quédate así. No te voy a prestar nada.-

CLICK.

La puerta se abrió.

-Pues, mala suerte, ya me puse tu ropa- Le saco la lengua (;P). Un polo rayado, negro con verde, un poco grande para el chico.

_¡TRUM! ¡TRUM!_

Ambos se sobresaltaron un poco. Una tormenta había empezado, y al parecer era una fuerte.

-Sera mejor que me valla- Vio el reloj de la sala, las 11: 27 pm

-Mmm, si- Bel, tomo su teléfono móvil, e intento llamar a la compañía de taxis, pero el respondieron que por la tormenta fuerte ningún móvil podría dar servicio.

-Mierda…-

-¿Qué seucede?- Pregunto Fran

-Dicen que ningún taxi puede dar servicio por la tormenta-

-Doble mierda- (o-o)

Fran se acerco a la ventana y vio que además llovía a cantaros. Ir a su casa a pie no era una opción.

-S-si quieres, p-puedes quedarte a dormir en el sillón- Bel se volteo.

Fran se quedo un poco sorprendido. Con la forma que tenia de ser Bel, era de extrañar que fuese amable.

-Gracias-

-Ah, eh, si, quédate ahí rana- Señalo el sillón y se empezó a meter en su cuarto.

-Bien. Pero, primero llamaré a mi hermano para avisar- El también entro al cuarto, su celular había quedado ahí.

Busco en su agenda y marco llamar.

_Tuuu Tuuu_

_-Holash-_

-Eh Mukuro, soy Fran-

_-¿Qué pashaa?-_

-Eh, lo que pasa es que se me ah echo tarde y encima está lloviendo, entonces quería decirte que me quedare en casa de mi amigo y…-

_-Shi, shi, bien. Mañana me traesh el pan- Colgó_

_Bip bip bip_

Fran miro su celular extrañado. Mukuro estaba ebrio.

-¿Que paso?-

-Mi hermano esta ebrio-

-Ishishishi-

-No te burles senpai- (¬.¬*)

-Ishishi, como sea, toma esto- Le tiro un pantalón de pijama negro.

-Uh, gracias- Lo atrapo

-Voy a bañarme. En la cómoda de allá, hay una manta, sácala – Bel entro al baño

-Ok- Rápidamente el chico se cambio de pantalón y saco la manta. Por un omento se sentó en la cama y se dejo caer. Se dijo a sí mismo, solo un ratito y me iré a la sala, es que al cama del príncipe era tan blandita y suavecita, daba ganas de acurrucarse allí, al final el sueño le venció.

Salió secándose al cabeza con una toalla. Se dirigió a su cama y se encontró con una rana dormida.

-Tch…Rana- Lo movió -¡Rana!- El chico seguía sin despertar. Al parecer tenia sueño pesado.

Pensó en botarlo al piso, pero una pequeña pisca de compasión se apodero de él. Tan solo lo movió a un lado de la cama y él se hecho en el otro extremo. Rana tarada, que se quedo dormido ahí. Tapo a ambos.

Por unas horas dio vueltas en la cama y no podía dormir. Por la tormenta y al lluvia, hacia un frio exagerado. Se sentó. El chico de cabello verde se despertó.

-¿Senpai…? ¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto incrédulo

-Nada, solo que hace bastante frio-

Fran se le acerco mucho y Belphegor empezó a hacerse hacia atrás. Qué planeaba le chico se preguntaba el rubio. Lo abrazo.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Es que…a mi me enseñaron que así, se quita el frio- Se quedo dormido

Bel suspiro y se echo junto con el otro abrazándolo.

¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨

_En el próximo capitulo_

_..ojos amatistas._

_-¡AHHHHHHHH!-_

_-¡¿Qué pasa?- Entraron Chrome y Viper alarmados al cuarto de Mukuro._

_Ambos chiquillos enrojecieron al ver a su hermano y al jefe de este, en una situación bochornosa._


End file.
